


Leo Inter Serpentes: Cuarto año

by Sarificacion



Series: Leo Inter Serpentes [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Slytherins, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Slytherin Harry Potter, slytherins guays
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarificacion/pseuds/Sarificacion
Summary: Las cosas empiezan bien para Harry este año: solo tiene que aguantar a los Dursley durante una semana antes de irse a Malfoy Manor, donde pronto llegará Hermione. Después de pasar un verano feliz con sus dos mejores amigos, Harry se prepara alegremente para su cuarto año en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. O eso piensa él. El mal está ganando fuerza, y las señales están ahí, pero ¿alguien las leerá a tiempo?





	1. En el que Harry regresa a Malfoy Manor y visita a Sirius

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leo Inter Serpentes: Fourth Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236431) by [Aeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternum/pseuds/Aeternum). 
  * A translation of [Leo Inter Serpentes: Fourth Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236431) by [Aeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternum/pseuds/Aeternum). 



Harry se sentó, con cuidado de no sentarse sobre la cola de la serpiente de hierba, donde desapareció en la larga hierba. "¿Todavía encuentras muchas presas aquí?"

"Sí, muchacho humano. Hemos comido la mayoría de los ratones, pero hay algunos pájaros muy estúpidos que han comenzado a venir aquí ", dijo la serpiente felizmente.

Harry frunció el ceño. "No vayas a comer lechuzas blancas, ¿me oyes? No creo que seas lo suficientemente grande como para comerte a Hedwig, pero estaré enojado si lo intentas ".

La serpiente azotó su cola más cerca de su cuerpo. "Pides mucho, chico humano".

Harry se rió. "Sabes que eso no es verdad".

"Quizás", dijo la serpiente sin compromiso.

"Oye, te hice realmente popular cuando te conté sobre este campo. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es no comerte mi lechuza ".

"He disfrutado contando la historia de tu derrota al Rey de las Serpientes, esto es cierto", reconoció la serpiente.

Harry hizo una mueca, sin querer hablar sobre el basilisco. "Mejor me voy, mi novio estará aquí pronto". Te veré el próximo año ".

La serpiente se despidió con un siseo mientras Harry se ponía de pie y se cepillaba los pantalones. "No te metas en problemas este año".

"Estas tu para hablar, muchacho humano", respondió la serpiente.

Harry se rió mientras dejaba el campo. Regresó a Privet Drive de buen humor. Draco y Narcissa estarían allí en una hora, y luego no tendría que lidiar con los Dursley durante todo un año.

Cuando entró por la puerta principal pudo ver a los Dursley apiñados en la mesa de la cocina, claramente nerviosos por la inminente visita de los Malfoy. Harry no podía culparlos. Sus interacciones con Narcissa no les habían ido bien hasta ahora. Él reprimió una carcajada mientras subía las escaleras de su habitación. Ya estaba completamente preparado, con Hedwig durmiendo en su jaula, por lo que decidió terminar el libro de Beatrix Potter que Narcissa le había regalado la última Navidad.

De alguna manera se las arregló para estar tan envuelto en las historias de los niños que el sonido del timbre lo sobresaltó. Harry dejó caer el libro en su cama y bajó corriendo las escaleras, saltando los dos últimos justo cuando el tío Vernon salió de la cocina.

"Al menos son puntuales", gruñó.

Harry lo ignoró y abrió la puerta principal para revelar a un Draco radiante y una Narcissa compuesta.

"Hola Harry. Draco, corre y ayúdalo con sus cosas. Me gustaría irme lo antes posible ", dijo Narcissa, mirando al tío Vernon con helado desdén.

Harry agarró la mano de Draco y lo subió por las escaleras, ansioso por irse. Una vez en la habitación de Harry, Draco tiró de Harry hacia él y le dio un beso.

"Me gusta cuando vienes y me rescatas", dijo Harry mientras se separaban.

"Yo también, incluso si mi madre me ha prohibido divertirme con tu primo", respondió Draco.

"¿Te diviertes con Dudley?" Harry lo miró.

"Iba a traer algunas bombas fétidas y dejarlas en su habitación, pero ella se negó a dejarme ir de la mansión sin vaciar mis bolsillos", se quejó Draco.

Harry se rió. "Tu madre te conoce muy bien".

"Sí. Es bastante molesto, ¿verdad?"

Cuando Harry tomó su libro y lo agregó a su baúl, Draco abrió la jaula de Hedwig y la despertó suavemente. "Ve a Malfoy Manor".

Hedwig soltó un gorjeo mientras salía por la ventana abierta. Harry cerró su baúl y miró debajo de la tabla suelta.

"Todo listo", dijo.

Arrastró su baúl por las escaleras, con Draco cargando la jaula de Hedwig y la Firebolt. Encontraron a Narcissa de pie en la cocina, mirando con curiosidad los electrodomésticos de cocina e ignorando por completo a los Dursley, que estaban apiñados en el otro extremo de la mesa. Ella giró hacia su entrada y sonrió.

"Permíteme", dijo, y redujo las cosas de Harry. Cuando los guardó en sus bolsillos, ella se volvió hacia los Dursley. "Supongo que debería agradeceros el tratar a Harry de una manera humana por una vez. Habeis logrado superar mis bajas expectativas. Probablemente os vea para la misma fecha el próximo verano. Ten un buen año ".

"Ahora solo espera un momento", dijo enojado el tío Vernon.

Narcissa hizo una pausa. "¿Sí? ¿Tienes algún problema con que recoja a Harry en la primera semana de vacaciones? "

El tío Vernon se encogió un poco. "Simplemente no veo por qué tienes que esperar una semana. ¿No puedes dejarlo en tu casa directamente? "

Los ojos de Narcissa brillaron enojados. "Créanme, sería un gran placer no tener que infligir su presencia en Harry. Pero sí creo que Dumbledore le ha explicado el concepto de protección familiar de sangre, o al menos a su esposa. Si tiene algún problema, puede contactarlo para hablar sobre ellos. Buen día."

Dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta con su falda ondeando detrás de ella de una manera muy similar a la de Severus. Draco la siguió con una sonrisa. Harry miró a los Dursley, que parecían un poco aturdidos.

"Nos vemos entonces, supongo", dijo antes de seguir a los Malfoy afuera.

Narcissa estaba furiosa cuando Harry se unió a ellos.

"Lo siento por eso, Harry, pero sentí que era prudente irme antes de que hechizara a todos", dijo. "Son algunas de las personas más repugnantes que he tenido la desgracia de conocer, y he conocido a muchos Mortífagos".

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Está bien, de verdad. Estoy feliz de estar fuera de allí. Una semana al año no es nada ".

Draco tomó su mano mientras comenzaban a caminar por el sendero. "¿Tienes hambre? Mamá estaba pensando en llevarnos a Amesbury para el almuerzo ".

"Me estoy muriendo de hambre. La enfermera de la escuela puso a Dudley a dieta, y la tía Petunia decidió que el resto de nosotros tenía que unirse para hacerlo sentir mejor ", dijo Harry.

Narcissa recorrió con la mirada bruscamente sus ojos sobre él. "En realidad no te han estado matando de hambre, espero".

"Ellos lo intentaron. Pero ellos no sabían todos los dulces que traía de Hogwarts conmigo. He estado viviendo de ellos toda la semana. No se lo digas a Hermione ".

"¿No quieres una conferencia sobre higiene dental?", Preguntó Draco astutamente.

"No, realmente no."

Narcissa los condujo al callejón donde se habían aparecido la última vez que habían recogido a Harry. "Visto lo visto, creo que almorzaremos en casa. Algo muy saludable ".

"Madre -"

"Creo que puedes renunciar a un batido para que Harry tenga una comida adecuada, cariño. Puede pedirles postre a los elfos, si lo deseas, pero ahora mismo creo que Harry necesita algunas verduras, ¿no? Ahora, toma mis manos ".

Narcissa los apareció a las puertas de Malfoy Manor. Ella liberó sus manos mientras caminaban. "El almuerzo será en una hora, Draco. ¿Por qué no ayudas a Harry a establecerse?

"Sí Madre."

Harry miró a su alrededor mientras Draco lo subía por el camino. La mansión estaba igual que la última vez que la había visitado.

"Pensé que tu madre había redecorado", dijo.

"Ella hizo el interior. Creo que planea hacer los jardines este año ", dijo Draco.

Tan pronto como entraron al vestíbulo, Harry pudo ver los cambios. Se había ido el papel pintado negro, reemplazado por un estampado floral color crema y dorado que iluminaba la habitación y la hacía parecer aún más grande. Dos grandes jarrones de flores estaban a cada lado de la escalera. El pasillo de arriba tenía el mismo papel nuevo, con una alfombra de color crema a lo largo del piso. Los retratos de los ancestros Malfoy que habían bordeado las paredes habían sido reemplazados por grabados asiáticos de flores y arroyos, dejando el pasillo mucho más alegre de lo que había sido.

Draco atrapó a Harry mirando a las paredes. "Ella hizo que los elfos los pusieran a todos en el estudio de mi padre". No quería que le recordaran a él, y yo tampoco. Ahora vamos.

Harry sonrió aliviado cuando Draco lo condujo al Dormitorio Verde. Estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que se había quedado allí. "Me alegra que esta habitación siga siendo la misma", dijo.

Draco sonrió. "La puedes cambiar si quieres."

"¿Qué? No podría hacer eso, "protestó Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros. "No es que no podamos pagarlo, y es tu habitación ahora". Nadie más va a dormir aquí; Madre y yo estamos de acuerdo en eso ".

Harry sonrió torcidamente. "Gracias."

"No seas cursi conmigo, Potter," dijo Draco en tono de advertencia. "¡Tilly!"

Tilly apareció en la habitación de inmediato. "¿Cómo puede Tilly ayudar al Maestro Draco?"

"¿Puedes deshacer el baúl de Harry y guardarlo todo, por favor?"

"Por supuesto, Maestro Draco. Tilly está feliz de ayudar a Harry Potter, "chilló. Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia y extendió sus manos.

"Gracias, Tilly. ¿Cómo has estado? "Preguntó Harry mientras le daba sus cosas.

"¡Tilly está bien, señor! Tilly está contenta de que el señor vuelva a visitarnos ".  
"Olvidé mencionarlo la útima vez que te vi que me gusta tu nueva funda de almohada", dijo Harry. Eso era cierto; a diferencia de las viejas y sucias fundas de almohada que los elfos Malfoy solían usar, esta estaba limpia y prensada. Con sus marcas en azul claro, parecía más un vestido en el elfo.

Tilly sonrió. "Gracias Señor. ¡La señora les dio a los elfos nuevas fundas de almohada el año pasado!

Draco rodó los ojos pero sonrió de todos modos. "Mi madre estaba bastante en desacuerdo con la forma en que mi padre solía tratar a nuestros elfos. Todos en la Mansión están más felices ahora que está encerrado. Excepto posiblemente los pavos reales ".

Harry se rió de la imagen de los pavos reales albinos que anhelaban a Lucius Malfoy. "¿A tu madre no le gustan?"

"Simplemente no se preocupa por ellos. Solía cuidarlos él mismo porque no confiaba en los elfos. Entonces, ahora que están solos, se han vuelto un poco salvajes ".

"A los pavos reales les gusta perseguir a los elfos, señor", dijo Tilly. "No son buenos pájaros".

"No te hacen daño, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Harry.

Draco se rió cuando Tilly negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus orejas se sacudieran. "Oh no, señor. La señora nos está permitiendo a los elfos pelear contra los pavos reales si nos quieren mal ".

"Los elfos pueden más que cuidarse solos". No creo haber visto algo más gracioso que un pavo real enfurruñado ", dijo Draco. "Espera no. Casi me olvido de cuando le pusimos esa araña en la cara a Weasley el año pasado. Pero eso es un segundo cercano ".

Pasaron el resto de la hora charlando en la cama de Harry mientras veían a Tilly guardar la ropa de Harry. Justo cuando estaban pensando en bajar, Dobby se apareció en la habitación.

"¡Hola, Harry Potter!", Dijo entusiasmado.

"Hola, Dobby", dijo Harry, tratando de no reírse.

La última vez que había visto a Dobby, había estado usando uno de los viejos trajes de Draco. Draco le había dicho que Narcissa había dado permiso a Dobby para elegir su propia ropa después de eso, con resultados desastrosos. Pero nada de es lo había preparado para lo que tenía delante.

Dobby llevaba puesto lo que parecía un par de pantalones cortos de un pijama de niño con carros de dibujos animados y una camiseta roja, pero había elegido darle accesorios a aquello con un pañuelo plateado sedoso y una tiara de plástico. En sus pies llevaba puestas las brillantes sandalias de gelatina dorada que Draco le había contado el verano pasado.

Harry sofocó una sonrisa. "Bonita ropa."

"¡Gracias, Harry Potter! ¡La señorita Narcissa le está dio a Dobby el pañuelo anoche! Dobby alisó la bufanda con orgullo".

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que estás aquí?"

Dobby soltó la bufanda. "Sí señor. La señorita Narcissa quiere comer en el balcón hoy. Le gusta el brillo del sol y piensa que será agradable ver las rosas mientras comen ".

Harry sonrió desconcertado al escuchar lo que debía ser la frase de Narcissa filtrada a través de los patrones de expresión de Dobby.

"Dile a mamá que bajaremos en un minuto", dijo Draco.

"Sí señor."

Después de que Dobby desapareciera, Draco se volvió hacia Harry. "¿Tienes que alentarlo con esa ropa suya? Ya es suficientemente malo que mamá lo haga ".

"¿Qué? Me gusta su ropa. Estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad, Tilly?

Tilly alzó la vista, sorprendida. "A Tilly le gusta su funda de almohada, señor", dijo diplomáticamente.

Draco se rió. "Vamos, antes de que comiences a intentar corromper a Tilly".

Narcissa estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa en el balcón cuando se unieron a ella. Había una gran ensalada de pollo en el centro de la mesa y una jarra de agua helada. Ella tapó sus ojos contra el sol y les sonrió.

"Daos prisa mientras todavía está fresco. Espero que no se marchite bajo el sol ".

Harry tuvo que admitir que era un alivio tener algo de comida saludable luego de una semana de sobrevivir con pasteles viejos y piruletas de Honeydukes. Comió dos porciones antes de que Dobby apareciera para quitar la ensaladera vacía. Regresó diez segundos después con un plato de fruta fresca.

Narcissa seleccionó delicadamente una fresa y se enderezó para mirar a Harry. "Tengo algo de naturaleza más seria que preguntarte".

Harry no estaba sorprendido. Hasta ese momento habían estado discutiendo la ropa de Dobby. Casi todo era un tema más serio que eso.

"He estado haciendo averiguaciones dentro del Ministerio para ver si puedo asegurar una visita con Sirius. ¿Te gustaría verlo?"

"Por supuesto. No tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él en junio ", dijo Harry con entusiasmo.

Narcissa asintió felizmente. "Las personas encerradas en las celdas de detención del Ministerio no suelen tener visitantes permitidos, pero tengo algunos contactos bastante útiles dentro del Ministerio que han aceptado dejarnos verlo. Creo que están buscando minimizar la caída una vez que todo el asunto se haga público ".

"¿Qué está pasando con su juicio? Todavía no he hecho una suscripción al Profeta".

Narcissa se secó la boca con una servilleta. "Creo que está programado que tenga lugar poco después de que regrese a Hogwarts. El Ministerio espera que ciertos otros eventos eclipsen el juicio".

"¿Qué otros eventos?", Preguntó Draco malhumorado. "Sigues insinuando cosas".

"Ya te contaré eventualmente, cariño. ¿Quieres todos los hechos, o rumores y rumores?"

"Bien", murmuró Draco malhumorado, recogiendo un durazno.

"¿Crees que será liberado?", Preguntó Harry.

"Sí. El Ministerio no estaría tan preocupado si aún pensaran que era culpable. Por lo que entiendo, es la evidencia de Severus la más convincente ".

"¿Snape? Pero odia al tío Sirius ", dijo Draco.

"Exactamente. Y sin embargo, su testimonio y su memoria de los eventos en la casa de los gritos apoyan la historia de Sirius ", explicó Narcissa. "Piénselo desde la perspectiva del Ministerio. Si alguien que tiene tanta animadversión con Sirius está diciendo, aunque a regañadientes, que Sirius es inocente, seguramente podría haber algo de verdad en ello. Sin mencionar que Dumbledore es un miembro del Wizengamot que llevará a cabo el juicio".

"¿Nos han pedido a Draco y a mí que seamos testigos o algo así?", Preguntó Harry.

"Afortunadamente no. No hay nada nuevo que puedas decir en defensa de Sirius, y la palabra de Dumbledore tiene un poco más de peso que la vuestra"dijo Narcissa.

Harry asintió con alivio. "Entonces, ¿cuándo lo veremos?"

"Cuando quieras, aunque tenemos que dar un aviso de dos días debido a algunas tonterías burocráticas que no me importa entender", dijo Narcissa.

"¿Está bien el sábado?"

"Perfectamente. Me pondré en contacto con el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica más tarde hoy ", dijo Narcissa.

El sábado por la mañana, Harry caminó hacia el vestíbulo un poco nervioso. Narcissa le había dicho durante el desayuno que debía usar su túnica en el Ministerio, y también había intentado sin éxito que su cabello quedara bien recogido.  
Narcissa ya estaba esperando junto a la chimenea. Ella recorrió con sus ojos a Harry antes de asentir con aprobación. "Eso estará bien por hoy. Aunque tendrá que comprar otras nuevas en algún momento durante el verano. Estas son un poco pequeñas para ti ".

Harry miró sus muñecas, que asomaban por sus mangas. "Probablemente necesito nuevas túnicas escolares también".

Narcissa asintió. "Draco también las necesita, junto con algunas vestimentas nuevas".

"No es que me queje, pero ¿por qué necesito nuevas túnicas?", Preguntó Draco mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"Ya lo verás, cariño", dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa secreta.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. "¿Tiene esto que ver con esos eventos de los que no me hablas?"

La sonrisa de Narcissa se ensanchó. "Quizás."

En lugar de guiarlos por la puerta de entrada como Harry había estado esperando, Narcissa alcanzó el manto y tomó una olla de polvo Floo. "Draco, puedes ir primero. Fíjate bien, Harry ".

Draco recogió un poco de polvo, lo tiró en la chimenea y se metió en las llamas verdes que estallaron. "Ministerio de Magia". Giró en el acto, cada vez más rápido, antes de desaparecer en las llamas.

"Enunciar con claridad, y tratar de mantener los brazos cerca de su cuerpo", instruyó Narcissa, extendiendo la olla.

Harry recogió un poco de polvo, lo arrojó a la chimenea y se adentró en las cálidas llamas verdes. "Ministerio de Magia", dijo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza en el humo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Giró rápidamente antes de que comenzara a disminuir la velocidad, y luego salió tambaleándose de la chimenea. Por suerte, Draco estaba allí para atraparlo.

"Coordinado como siempre", sonrió.

"Cállate", se quejó Harry afablemente.

Narcissa salió suavemente y se bajó la túnica antes de hacer lo mismo con la de Harry. "Quédense cerca de mí chicos, estará ocupado aquí con la preparación para la Copa Mundial de Quidditch".

Ella se dirigió al vasto salón en el que estaban. Harry la siguió en silencio, demasiado ocupado mirando a su alrededor para hablar. Habían salido de una de una serie de chimeneas que se alineaban en las paredes, y había brujas y magos yendo y viniendo de ellos constantemente. Narcissa intercambió saludos con algunos de ellos, pero no disminuyó la velocidad para hablar con nadie.

Justo delante de él había una fuente con estatuas doradas en el centro, que representaba a una bruja, un mago, un elfo doméstico, un centauro y un duende. Narcissa llevó a Draco alrededor, pero Harry se detuvo para leer el letrero.

Todos los ingresos de la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos se otorgarán al Hospital de San Mungo por Enfermedades Mágicas y Lesiones.

Había un puñado de monedas brillando desde la base de la piscina. Harry lanzó un galeón y pidió un deseo de que Sirius fuera liberado pronto antes de apresurarse para alcanzar a los Malfoy.

Fueron detenidos en un punto de control de seguridad, ligeramente apartado de la corriente de empleados del Ministerio que entraban apresuradamente a través de una gran puerta dorada. Un guardia de seguridad de aspecto aburrido estaba sentado allí, y había colocado la varita de Draco en un plato de bronce. Cuando Harry se unió a ellos, una tira de pergamino se deslizó fuera del plato.

"Diez pulgadas, núcleo de pelo de unicornio. ¿Has sido utilizado por tres años?

Draco asintió. La bruja le devolvió su varita mágica, empaló el trozo de pergamino en la punta de un recibo, y tendió su mano hacia la varita de Harry para repetir el proceso.

"Once pulgadas, núcleo de plumas de ave fénix. ¿Usado por tres años?

Él asintió y recuperó su varita. La bruja de seguridad agitó una vara larga, delgada y dorada frente a Harry y Draco antes de sacudir la cabeza hacia las puertas. Caminaron y llegaron a una fila de ascensores pasados de moda detrás de rejas doradas. Se unieron a la línea más corta, y unos minutos más tarde estaban metidos en el ascensor.

"Sosténganse con una soga, muchachos", dijo Narcissa.

Harry levantó la vista y vio cuerdas doradas que colgaban del techo del ascensor. Tuvo que ponerse casi de puntillas para agarrar el suyo, y justo a tiempo. El ascensor dio una violenta sacudida cuando ascendió, haciendo que Harry tropezara con Draco.

"Nivel Siete, Departamento de Juegos Mágicos y Deportes, que incorpora la sede de la Liga de Quidditch británica e irlandesa, el Gobstones Club oficial y la Oficina de patentes absurdas", anunció una voz femenina suave.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren a un pasillo muy concurrido. La gente pasaba apresuradamente, cargando pilas de papeles, dictando órdenes a las plumas flotantes, gritando las conversaciones y, en general, luciendo agobiados. Un mago se tambaleó hacia el ascensor, murmurando acerca de Bludgers y llevando una caja que seguía haciendo ruidos sordos. Un palo de escoba pasó volando, haciendo que la gente abandonara su trayectoria con gritos de sorpresa antes de que Harry oyera un ruido sordo seguido de un gemido. Compartió una risita nerviosa con Draco.

Un par de brujas subieron al ascensor. "Los seres acuáticos finalmente han accedido", dijo el primero.

"Tomó su tiempo", respondió su amiga.

"Bueno, la barrera del idioma no ayudó ..."

Draco resopló en silencio. "Mermish es realmente fácil", susurró cuando Harry lo miró.

Una de las brujas lo escuchó. "Sabes mucho sobre eso, ¿verdad, chico?", Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Draco levantó una ceja e hizo algunos sonidos chirriantes. Hubo un silencio en el ascensor cuando todos se volvieron para mirarlo, luego las dos brujas se echaron a reír.

"Bonito acento", dijo el primero sorprendido.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó Harry.

"Un insulto de Mermish común. No lo repito frente a mamá ", sonrió Draco.

La segunda bruja miró a Narcissa. "No, es mejor no hacerlo, creo".

"Sinceramente espero que hayas aprendido algo más que insultos en ese idioma, Draco", dijo.

"Por supuesto, madre".

Dejaron de hablar después de eso, ya que el ascensor se había llenado de trabajadores del Ministerio, la mayoría de los cuales estaban discutiendo la Copa del Mundo. Al menos la presión de los cuerpos impidió que Harry se balanceara bajo su cuerda cuando el ascensor se movió hacia arriba.

"Nivel dos, Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, que incluye la oficina del uso indebido de la magia, la sede de Aurores y los servicios de administración de Wizengamot", dijo la fría voz femenina.

"Vengan chicos", dijo Narcissa.

Se abrieron paso entre la multitud y se encontraron en un corredor que estaba ligeramente menos ocupado que los que habían visto hasta ahora. Caminaron por unas gruesas puertas de madera hacia una oficina abierta. Los cubículos abarrotados eran lo suficientemente bajos como para que los Aurores vestidos con túnicas rojas hablaran entre ellos sobre las paredes.

Un Auror los vio y se acercó a saludarlos. Harry lo reconoció como uno de los Aurores que había arrestado al Sr. Malfoy, el que había querido usar perros rastreadores para encontrar a Harry en la Cámara de los Secretos. Una mirada a Draco le dijo que él también lo había reconocido.

"Señora Malfoy, justo a tiempo. Bienvenido a la oficina de Aurores ", dijo con su voz lenta y profunda.

"Gracias, señor Shacklebolt. Este es Harry y mi hijo Draco ".

Shacklebolt los reconoció asintiendo. "Señor Potter, el prisionero está listo para verlo. Tendré que acompañarte a su celda. Protocolo del ministerio, me temo ".

"¿Pueden Draco y Narcissa venir también?" Preguntó Harry.

"Si quieren. Síganme."

Shacklebolt los condujo por el perímetro de la habitación hasta un conjunto de pesadas puertas con barrotes. Trazó un patrón en el aire con su varita, y se abrieron de inmediato. Tan pronto como todos cruzaron, las puertas se cerraron de golpe detrás de ellos.

El corredor delante de ellos estaba alineado a ambos lados con más barras. Shacklebolt caminó tranquilamente más allá de las celdas, pero Harry no pudo evitar mirarlas a todas. Parecían similares a las celdas de prisión que había visto en las películas muggles: una cama simple, un inodoro y un lavabo. La mayoría estaban desocupados, pero los prisioneros que veía en su mayoría parecían aburridos. Algunos caminaban detrás de sus barras, algunos estaban leyendo y uno parecía estar meditando.

Shacklebolt se detuvo antes de la última celda. Era el único con un guardia estacionado afuera.

"Puedes tomarte media hora, Williamson", dijo Shacklebolt. Esperó hasta que Williamson regresó a la puerta de atrás, luego se volvió hacia el grupo. "Tendrás que quedarte fuera de la celda. Los barrotes están protegidos, por lo que no puedes tener ningún contacto físico con el prisionero, pero puedes comunicarte libremente ".

"¿Cómo he pasado de 'Sirius' a 'prisionero' en un día, Kingsley?"

Shacklebolt sonrió a la celda. "Ayer te estaba ayudando con el crucigrama de Daily Prophet. Hoy escoltando visitantes. "Miró a Harry. "Continúa", dijo, antes de retroceder unos pasos.

Harry caminó hacia adelante y se detuvo a un pie de distancia de los barrotes. Sirius arrojó su periódico sobre su cama mientras se levantaba. Se veía mejor que la última vez que Harry lo había visto. Se había duchado y se había cortado el pelo, y ya no se veía tan parecido a un cadáver, aunque todavía era muy flaco. Miró a Harry antes de romper una amplia sonrisa que le quitó años de la cara.

"¡Harry! Qué bueno verte bien ".

"Sí. Te ves bien ", dijo Harry un poco incómodo. Ni siquiera Narcissa había sido capaz de decirle la etiqueta adecuada para esta situación.

"Este lugar es como un hotel de lujo después de Azkaban. Sin dementores, comida adecuada, duchas ... Incluso recibo al Profeta todos los días ", dijo Sirius alegremente.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Estás listo para tu juicio?"

Sirius asintió. "Si finalmente seré libre".

"Narcissa dice que el Ministerio cree que eres inocente ahora", estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

"¿Narcissa?"

Narcissa entró en la línea de visión de Sirius, guiando a Draco junto con ella. "Hola, Sirius".

La confusión revoloteó sobre la cara de Sirius. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Me quedaré en casa de Draco durante el verano", interrumpió Harry.

Los ojos de Sirius se movieron de Narcissa a Draco y de vuelta a Harry. "¿Con los Malfoy?"

"Sí."

"Han sucedido muchas cosas mientras estabas en Azkaban", dijo suavemente Narcissa.

"Claramente", dijo Sirius. "Lo último que supe es que estabas casada con un Mortífago".

"Oh, todavía lo estoy", dijo Narcissa alegremente. "Pero ahora está en Azkaban, y he decidido que es hora de que viva mi vida como mejor me parezca, no como mi familia quería para mí".

Sirius frunció el ceño. "No entiendo. Estuviste con tus padres cuando Andromeda fue desheredada por casarse con Ted ".

"Ella no fue desheredada por casarse con Ted".

"¡Sí que lo fue!"

"Más bien lo contrario, en realidad. A diferencia de ti, que te escapaste de casa a los dieciséis años, Andrómeda esperó hasta que se graduó de Hogwarts y tanto ella como Ted consiguieron empleos. Entonces ella cortó todos los lazos con nosotros. Mi padre simplemente la desheredó después del hecho. "Sonrió a Harry y Draco. "Esa es la diferencia entre Slytherins y Gryffindors".

Sirius seguía frunciendo el ceño. "¿Incluso tú? ¿Ella tampoco te habló?

Una breve mirada de dolor brilló en la cara de Narcissa. "Tenía quince años en ese momento, ¿qué podía hacer? Incluso si hubiera tenido el coraje de desafiar a mis padres, siempre habría estado Bellatrix ".

"Con quién te entendiste muy bien", continuó Sirius.

Narcissa puso los ojos en blanco. "Por supuesto que lo hice. ¿Le dirías a Bellatrix cuánto te desagradaba si estuvieras durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que ella?

"No", dijo Sirius con un estremecimiento. "¿Así que este debe ser tu hijo?"

"Sí. Draco, conoce a tu tío. "

"Primo segundo", corrigió Sirius.

"Hola", dijo Draco con incertidumbre. Harry tomó su mano y la apretó. Los ojos de Sirius siguieron su movimiento con sorpresa, pero él no dijo nada.

"Entonces, ¿has tenido otros visitantes?", Preguntó Harry.

"No aparte de los Aurores. Ni siquiera me dijeron que venías hoy ", dijo Sirius.

"No querían permitir que Harry te viera tampoco, inicialmente", dijo Narcissa. Harry y Sirius la miraron. "Tengo algunos contactos útiles dentro del Ministerio", fue todo lo que dijo.

"Estoy seguro de que Lupin te vería si pudiera", dijo Harry. "Estaba realmente feliz cuando descubrió que no habías matado a Pettigrew".

Sirius sonrió. "Lo sé. Tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar en la Casa de los Gritos por la mañana, después de que se transformara y antes de que los Aurores entraran. Me sorprendió en algunas cosas, pero no nos llevó mucho tiempo ".

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando estés libre?", Preguntó Harry.

Sirius consideró esto. "No estoy seguro, de verdad. Había renunciado a la libertad hace mucho tiempo ... Creo que buscaré a Remus, si no está en el juicio. Y luego ... No puedo decidir si debería tomar mi vieja moto y volar, o simplemente emborracharme ".

Harry se rió. "No hay ninguna razón por la que no puedas hacer ambas cosas". Solo, ya sabes, en ese orden ".

"Suena bien", dijo Sirius con otra sonrisa. "Podría llevarte en mi moto, si quieres".

"¡Eso sería genial!", Dijo Harry con entusiasmo.

"Siempre que ese artilugio tenga medidas de seguridad apropiadas", intervino Narcissa.

"No eres su guardián", dijo Sirius.

"No, pero se quedará en mi casa durante el verano, y como tal, es actualmente mi responsabilidad", dijo Narcissa. "Podría ser peor para ti, se quedó en la casa de Severus el año pasado".

"¿Snape?" Las cejas de Sirius se dispararon. "¿Qué hiciste para quedarte con él?"

"No me quedé atrapado con él", dijo Harry bruscamente. "Él me rescató después de volar a mi tía".

"¿Tu que?"

Harry le contó sobre su último verano. Sirius se rió con ganas ante la descripción de la tía Marge flotando en el cielo, pero se puso seria cuando Harry se fue para pasar el tiempo en la granja de Severus. Estaba frunciendo el ceño cuando Harry terminó.

"Como dije antes, muchas cosas han cambiado mientras estuviste encarcelado", dijo Narcissa.

"Ya te digo," acordó Sirius. "Esperaba que fueras un Gryffindor, para empezar, Harry." Miró el broche de la capa de serpiente de Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "El sombrero selccionador" lo pensó. Pero estoy mucho más feliz en Slytherin. La mayoría de los Gryffindors en mi año son idiotas, aunque sí me gusta McGonagall. Y mi otra mejor amiga, Hermione, es una Gryffindor ".

"¿La dueña de Crookshanks?"

Harry compartió una sonrisa con Draco al escucharlo. "Sí."

"Bueno, siempre y cuando seas feliz", dijo Sirius dudosamente.

"Lo soy", dijo Harry con firmeza.

Sirius sonrió brevemente. "Vuelas muy bien, sabes".

Harry se iluminó ante el halago. "Gracias."

"Mejor que James, de hecho. Aunque te pareces más como Lily ... "Sirius pareció mirar a través de él.

"Debe ser por lo que a Severus le gusto", dijo Harry a la ligera.

"¿Severus? ¿Lo llamas Severus? Sirius perdió su expresión distante.

"A veces", admitió Harry. No creía que Severus fuera muy feliz si se habituaba a hacerlo en compañía de otros, pero de nuevo, no creía que Severus estuviera muy contento con su compañía actual por principio.

Cuando Sirius solo frunció el ceño a Harry, Narcissa interrumpió de nuevo. "Estoy seguro de que Lupin podrá contarte sobre lo que ha sucedido, Sirius".

"Sí", dijo Sirius, aún muy lejos.

Shacklebolt se aclaró la garganta. "Se acabó el tiempo. Ya has estado aquí más tiempo que el tiempo acordado ".

"Por supuesto", dijo Narcissa de inmediato.

Harry odiaba la idea de dejar a Sirius solo en su celda vacía, incluso si era mucho mejor que Azkaban. "¿Puedo escribirle?"

Shacklebolt sacudió la cabeza con pesar. "Protocolo del ministerio. Pero dudo que pase mucho tiempo antes de que seas libre para siempre, Sirius ".

El asintió. "Te veré pronto, Harry".

"Sí. Buena suerte con tu juicio".

Sirius asintió de nuevo y observó mientras se alejaban.

Harry estaba callado en el camino de regreso a través del Ministerio, manteniendo un fuerte agarre en la mano de Draco. Narcissa lo miró cuando entraron al ascensor. "¿Qué tal algunos batidos?"


	2. En el que Hermione llega a Malfoy Manor y les enseña a los chicos una valiosa lección

Una vez se instaló en Malfoy Manor, la siguiente quincena pasó volando en un feliz torbellino para Harry. Sin su marido, Narcissa estaba más despreocupada y, por lo tanto, aún más indulgente con su hijo que antes.

Harry y Draco pasaron la mayor parte de su tiempo volando por los jardines durante los días, o diseccionando los resultados de los partidos de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch después de escucharlos por la radio en la habitación de Draco. Después de escuchar que Escocia y Gales eran derrotadas, e Inglaterra totalmente asesinada, ambos muchachos pusieron sus esperanzas en Irlanda.

Tuvieron visitas de Pansy y Blaise, quienes fueron acompañados por sus madres. Mientras Narcissa estaba sentada en uno de los salones con la Sra. Parkinson o la Sra. Zabini, Harry y Draco escucharon los últimos chismes de Pansy y escucharon a Blaise contándoles acerca de su novia actual, antes de contarles a su vez sobre su visita a Sirius.

Narcissa llevaba a Harry y Draco a cenar a restaurantes de lujo, tanto mágicos como muggle, algunas veces a la semana, pero por lo demás se quedaron en la Mansión. Las noches se pasaban en el salón, que ahora estaba decorado en azul pálido. Draco jugaba al ajedrez con Narcissa o continuaba su estudio de Sirénido mientras Harry dibujaba.

Lo mejor de todo, en opinión de Harry, fueron los momentos que pudo pasar besando a Draco en cualquiera de sus habitaciones. Había descubierto que a Draco le encantaba que le chuparan el cuello, y Harry estaba feliz de complacerlo. Draco fue igualmente generoso al mordisquear los delicados lóbulos de las orejas de Harry, aunque era mejor no dejar chupetones que Harry.

"Lo siento", murmuró Harry una tarde. Acababa de alejarse y vio una marca morada en el cuello de Draco.

"¿De nuevo? Lo estás haciendo a propósito, solo lo sé. Disfrutas haciéndome usar camisas de cuello alto en el medio del verano" hizo un puchero Draco.

"Tal vez solo necesito más práctica", sonrió Harry, inclinándose para otro beso.

"¿Maestro Draco?"

Harry rodó hacia Draco con un gruñido y ambos se sentaron para ver a Tilly de pie en el medio de la habitación.

"¿Qué?" Espetó Draco.

"La señora quiere ver al Maestro Draco y Harry Potter en el salón, señor", dijo Tilly.

Draco suspiró. "Bajaremos en unos minutos".

Tilly tomó nerviosamente el dobladillo de la funda de su almohada. "La señora dice que ireis ahora, Maestro Draco".

"¡De acuerdo!" Draco se levantó. "¿Ves? A nuestra manera."

Tilly asintió felizmente y desapareció silenciosamente. Draco suspiró y se fue a ajustar el cuello de su camisa en el espejo. "¿Eres parte vampiro, Potter?"

Harry solo se rió. "Amas a los vampiros. Probablemente te gustaría más si fuese uno".

Satisfecho con su cuello, Draco se dio la vuelta. "No amo a los vampiros. Solo estoy interesado en ellos. También estoy interesado en la gente del agua , pero ciertamente no me gustaría que fueses un sireno ".

Harry soltó una risita mientras seguía a Draco fuera de la habitación. "Bueno, por supuesto que no, tendría cola. Los vampiros todavía tienen, ya sabes, er, todos sus ... er, apendices humanos, al menos ".

"No digas cosas así cuando vamos a ver a mamá", siseó Draco.

"Lo siento", dijo Harry, todavía sonriendo.

"No lo sientes."

"No, no lo sientes", estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

"Bueno, cállate, ¿está bien? Mi madre tiene una forma de saberlo todo ", advirtió Draco.

"Me di cuenta de eso".

Narcissa les preparó un té de Devonshire cuando entraron al salón, y estaba pacientemente bebiendo su té mientras esperaba.

"Buenas tardes. Quería hablarte sobre el domingo, Harry. Tu cumpleaños, "ella explicó cuando la miró inexpresivamente.

"Realmente no había pensado en eso, para ser honesto. No necesitas armar un escándalo ", dijo Harry.

"Sí. ¿Alguna vez has llegado a celebrar tu cumpleaños? "Exigió Draco mientras ahogaba un bollo en mermelada y crema.

"Er"

"Exactamente." Draco miró a su madre expectante.

"Hermione llegará el día anterior, si eso afectará tu decisión", dijo alentadora.

Harry sonrió con esperanza. "Nunca he estado en la playa antes ..."

Narcissa juntó sus manos. "La playa será. Draco, por favor escribe a Hermione y dile que empaquete algo apropiado para usar ".

********

 

Resultó que ni Harry ni Draco tenían ningún bañador que pudieran llevar a la playa. Harry nunca había tenido ninguno antes, y Draco dijo que se le había quedado pequeño el suyo, aunque Harry sospechaba que solo quería un par nuevo. Esto requirió un viaje rápido al Emporio de Ainsley en Amesbury, y ambos regresaron a Malfoy Manor con pantalones cortos de baño que Ainsley les aseguró que eran la última moda entre los muggles, junto con muchas otras bolsas abultadas de ropa.  
El sábado por la tarde, Narcissa desapareció para recoger a Hermione, y Draco no perdió tiempo en aprovechar la oportunidad de besar a Harry durante media hora sin que los elfos domésticos fueran enviados a interrumpirlos. Los chicos se aseguraron de estar inocentemente jugando al ajedrez en el salón cuando Hermione llegó. Mientras los abrazaba y saludaba Narcissa la siguió a la habitación. Echó un vistazo a Draco y suspiró.

"Harry, Hermione, por favor espera en el pasillo, necesito un momento con mi hijo".

Harry miró confundido a Draco antes de sacar a Hermione de la habitación. "¿Tuviste unas buenas vacaciones hasta ahora?"

"Sí, ha sido genial", dijo Hermione brillantemente mientras miraba hacia arriba y hacia el pasillo. "Sabía que la casa de Draco era grande, pero no sabía que era tan grande".

"Solo espera a ver los jardines", le dijo Harry. "¡Draco tiene su propio campo de Quidditch! Ah, y también tienen una gran biblioteca ".

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron. "¿Dónde?"

Harry se rió. "Deja que Draco te muestre dónde está tu habitación primero, y luego podemos ir a buscar la biblioteca".

Justo en ese momento Draco salió enfadado. "Vamos, mamá te puso en el Dormitorio Blanco".

"¿Qué pasa contigo?", Preguntó Harry.

Draco lo miró y sostuvo una jarra. "Madre acaba de darme una poción para moretones. Para mi cuello Porque eres un maldito succionador gigante, y no puedo usar una camisa con cuello en la playa mañana ".

Hermione se rió. "¡Harry!"

"No es gracioso, Hermione", dijo Draco malhumorado.

Hermione se rió de nuevo, extendió la mano y tiró del cuello de Draco. Sus ojos se agrandaron. "Dios mío, Harry, ¿lo besaste o lo atacaste con un vacío?"

"Le gustó", se quejó Harry. Draco no respondió, aunque su boca se curvó levemente.

Llevaron las cosas de Hermione a su habitación para que los elfos las desarmaran y guardaran. Estaba en el pasillo de las habitaciones de Draco y Harry, y tenía el mismo diseño básico, pero tenía muebles de madera oscura que contrastaban muy bien con las paredes blancas y la alfombra.

Hermione miró a su alrededor brevemente. "Esto es encantador, Draco. Ahora, ¿dónde está la biblioteca?

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la biblioteca. Hermione estaba predeciblemente fascinada por los libros raros, y tenía innumerables preguntas para Draco. Como no tenía nada que agregar a la conversación, Harry terminó por invitar a Tilly a tomar el té de la tarde y la convenció de que se sentara para que él la dibujara. Nunca antes había dibujado a un elfo doméstico, y le tomó un par de intentos obtener las dimensiones de sus ojos correctamente. Planeaba dibujar a Dobby y su ropa antes de que terminara el verano.

Cenaron agradablemente en uno de los balcones, disfrutaron de la suave tarde de verano y se quedaron allí mucho después de oscurecer. Dobby había encendido algunas linternas colocadas a lo largo de la balaustrada, y Harry y Hermione enseñaron pacientemente los juegos de cartas Muggles a los Malfoys después del postre.

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry se fue a la cama entusiasmado con su cumpleaños.

********

 

Harry se despertó con un sobresalto y se quedó allí confuso, preguntándose qué lo había despertado tan temprano, antes de recordar que era su cumpleaños. Era un poco extraño no haberse quedado despierto hasta la medianoche, esperando desearse un feliz cumpleaños, pero había querido irse a la cama lo suficientemente temprano como para estar listo para ir a la playa.  
Había un regalo sentado al pie de su cama. Abrió la tarjeta para ver el sucio dibujo de Hagrid. Obviamente lo había enviado a la mitad de la noche, y uno de los elfos domésticos debió lidiar con la lechuza, porque Harry no recordaba a nadie. El presente resultó ser una gran caja de ranas de chocolate .

Sonrió para sí mismo mientras se levantaba para tomar una ducha. Cantó fuerte y felizmente en medio del vapor, aunque bastante desentonado, y aún tarareaba cuando regresó a su habitación para encontrar a Draco y Hermione sonriéndole desde su cama.

"Fantástica actuación", sonrió Draco.

"Absolutamente encantador", estuvo de acuerdo Hermione.

Harry les sacó la lengua. "Si no te gusta mi forma de cantar, no deberías haber entrado en mi habitación sin haber sido invitado".

"Es tradición", dijo Draco.

Harry se unió a ellos en la cama e inmediatamente se envolvió en dos abrazos. "¿Qué es una tradición?", Preguntó una vez que lo habían soltado.

"Desayuno en la cama", dijo Draco mientras empujaba a Harry para que se apoyara en las almohadas. Él y Hermione se sentaron a cada lado de él. "Madre y yo siempre lo hemos hecho en nuestros cumpleaños. Pero regalos primero ".

Hermione le dio un paquete pesado que resultó ser una serie de novelas de Jane Austen.

"Dijiste que te gustaba Orgullo y prejuicio, así que pensé que te gustaría leer el resto de sus novelas", explicó Hermione.

Harry le sonrió. Confíaba en Hermione para aprovechar la oportunidad de alentarlo a leer. "Gracias. Esto me llevará años, sin embargo ".

"Lo sé", dijo complacida.

Draco le entregó un sobre. Harry lo abrió con curiosidad para encontrar cuatro entradas a la National Portrait Gallery para la semana siguiente. Miró a Draco con sorpresa. "¿Cómo conseguiste esto?"

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Madre, por supuesto. Le dije que me gustaría llevarte a una galería de arte, y dado que no hay una mágica en Gran Bretaña, se le ocurrió esto. Espero que sea bueno ".

Hermione se rió con incredulidad. "¿La Galería Nacional de Retratos? Por supuesto que es. He estado allí algunas veces con mis padres, te encantará, Harry ".

"Bien, bueno, como no estaba seguro, también te tengo esto".

Harry abrió el presente para buscar un libro sobre ciervos y estalló en carcajadas. "¿De Verdad?"

"Oye, no es mi familia la que está obsesionada con los ciervos", respondió Draco con una sonrisa.

"¿Ciervos, cariño?"

Harry levantó la vista para ver a Narcissa entrar a la habitación. "Er, mi Patronus es un ciervo, y también lo era el de mis padres".

"Ya veo", dijo Narcissa mientras se sentaba al pie de la cama.

"¿Madre? ¿Cuál es el tuyo? ", Preguntó Draco con entusiasmo.

Narcissa sacó su varita. "Expecto patronum".

Un tigre plateado saltó de su varita, aterrizó silenciosamente en el suelo y merodeó por la habitación antes de que se desvaneciera.

Draco lo miró con ojos muy abiertos. "Espero que el mío sea el mismo que el tuyo".

"Posiblemente", fue todo lo que dijo Narcissa. "Feliz cumpleaños Harry."

"Gracias."

Narcissa asintió y aplaudió una vez. Tilly y Dobby se aparecieron en la habitación, sosteniendo un gran pastel de cumpleaños entre ellos y cantando "Feliz cumpleaños".

"Pensé que habías dicho que iba a desayunar en la cama", le dijo Harry a Draco por encima del ruido del canto agudo.

"Lo harás", dijo Draco.

"Draco siempre ha recibido pastel para sus desayunos de cumpleaños", explicó Narcissa.

Hermione miró a Draco con la mirada. "¿Cómo tienes todos tus dientes?"

"Una higiene dental ejemplar", olfateó Draco.

"Y muchas manzanas", dijo Narcissa en un susurro de escenario.

Hermione no dijo nada más sobre eso, pero Harry la sorprendió mirándole los dientes a Draco mientras comía su porción de pastel.

Después de terminar la deliciosa tarta, Narcissa les dijo que la esperaran en el vestíbulo en quince minutos. Harry se dispuso a empacar su mochila en la playa. Realmente no tenía mucho que llevar, solo su Walkman, algunos lápices y un cuaderno de bocetos. Se preguntó brevemente si podría tomar el bate de un Bateador para un juego de cricket en la playa, pero decidió no hacerlo. Incluso si lograra encontrar una pelota adecuada, todavía tendría que explicar todas las reglas a Draco, y no creía que Hermione tuviera ningún interés en el juego.

Se encontró con Hermione y Narcissa en el vestíbulo, y Draco se unió a ellos un minuto después.

"Ven entonces. Nos apareceremos hoy ", dijo Narcissa mientras tomaba una canasta grande.

Mientras se alejaban, Hermione comenzó a interrogar a Narcissa sobre Aparición, ya que nunca antes había viajado de esa manera.

"Podré apareceros a todos, ya que Milford On Sea no está muy lejos de aquí. Es más difícil aparecer distancias más largas, más aún si llevas a otras personas contigo ", explicó Narcissa. "Naturalmente, la Mansión está protegida contra la aparición o la desaparición, aparte de los elfos, por supuesto, así que tenemos que estar más allá de las puertas para que pueda lograr cualquier cosa".

"Como Hogwarts," Hermione asintió.

"Precisamente", dijo Narcissa, y luego le tendió las manos. "Hermione, tendrás que tomar mi mano y agárrate fuerte hasta que lleguemos".

Harry y Draco agarraron el otro brazo de Narcissa, y luego Harry una vez más sintió la horrible constricción de Aparición. Se materializaron en un pequeño bosquecillo al lado de un campo de hierba. Narcissa los condujo a lo largo de un camino desgastado en la hierba, y luego Harry llegó a la cima de la ligera subida y se detuvo en seco.

"Es tan grande", dijo con asombro.

Cuando los Dursley se habían ido a la cabaña en la roca en el mar para escapar de las letras de Hogwarts, había estado demasiado oscuro para absorber adecuadamente la extensión del agua. Incluso a la mañana siguiente, Harry se había concentrado en ver a Hagrid guiarlos hacia la orilla con su florido paraguas rosa. Ahora, Harry podía ver el agua que se extendía hasta el horizonte, brillando al sol. Mientras miraba el horizonte lejano, de repente se sintió muy pequeño. Se sacudió y se fue tras los demás.

El sendero en el que se encontraban bajaba por una pequeña pendiente, entre diminutas chozas pintadas de azul, verde y blanco. Parecían casas cubby.

"¿Qué son esos?" Preguntó Harry.

"Vestuarios", dijo Hermione. "Solían tener ruedas atadas, y los victorianos las usaban para bañarse en el mar, antes de que fuera aceptable ver a las mujeres en el traje de baño. Ahora la gente los compra o alquila como refugios para sus pertenencias cuando llegan a la playa ".

Narcissa miró al más cercano. "Ojalá hubiera sabido sobre ellos. Quizás la próxima vez."

Ella los condujo a lo largo de la playa de piedra hasta que llegó a un lugar no muy cercano a ningún Muggles. Ella deslizó su varita fuera de su vestido y discretamente la agitó en el suelo. "Hechizo de amortiguación", dijo en respuesta a la mirada inquisitiva de Hermione.

Ella dejó la canasta y sacó una gran manta de picnic. Se instaló suavemente en el suelo, y cuando Harry se sentó, ni siquiera podía decir que había guijarros debajo de él. Como nunca antes había estado en la playa, esperó a ver qué hacían todos los demás.

Draco se había quitado la camisa y estaba aplicando algo que Harry supuso que era una poción de protección solar. Hermione se había quitado el vestido para mostrar un traje de baño azul, y estaba ocupada aplicando protector solar. Le pasó la botella a Harry cuando lo vio mirar, y él se quitó la camisa e hizo lo mismo.

Narcissa sacó un libro, se colocó un sombrero de ala ancha en la cabeza y se acomodó en un gran cojín. "Hay frutas y bebidas en la canasta si quieres", dijo ociosamente mientras comenzaba a leer.

"¡Corre, corre!" Gritó Draco y corrió hacia el agua.

Harry y Hermione corrieron detrás de él y salpicaron en el agua. Harry se detuvo cuando estaba sobre sus muslos.

"¡Está helada!"

"¡Vamos!" Gritó Hermione antes de que ella se sumergiera más profundo. Salió a unos pocos metros y se apartó el pelo de la cara. "Es mucho mejor una vez que te has sumergido completamente".

Harry la miró dubitativamente, pero Draco se lanzó en una ola antes de que pudiera estrellarse contra él. "¡Vamos, Potter!", Llamó cuando se levantó de nuevo.

Harry respiró hondo y se lanzó hacia delante, cayendo torpemente en una ola que se aproximaba. Hubo un momento de frío glacial, y tuvo que volverse a poner las gafas en la cara cuando intentaron alejarse flotando antes de regresar a la superficie.

"Te lo dije", dijo Hermione con aire de suficiencia.

Ella y Draco comenzaron a nadar más lejos. Harry se levantó y los observó, dejando que las olas lo sacudieran de un lado a otro.

"¿No vienes?" Llamó Draco cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry no se había movido.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Realmente no se nadar".

Lo que siguió fue la lección de natación más extraña en la historia, en opinión de Harry. Hermione se lanzó a la teoría detrás de todo, hablando de diferentes golpes y técnicas de respiración. Ella y Draco hicieron una demostración para Harry, y cuando lo copiara, Draco lo recompensaría con un beso.

Después de una hora de esto, Harry se sintió un poco más seguro de no ahogarse, pero también estaba agotado. Decidieron tomarse un descanso y regresaron a la manta para tomar una copa. Cuando llegaron a la manta, Narcissa se acomodó para echar una siesta a un lado. Tuvieron que hablar en voz baja para no despertarla, aunque también les dijo que la despertaran antes de que volvieran al agua para poder vigilarlos.

Cuando Hermione y Draco se levantaron para regresar al agua, Harry se quedó en la manta y dejó dormir a Narcissa. Se puso los auriculares y comenzó a dibujar la escena frente a él. Era difícil capturar la forma en que la luz del sol brillaba en el agua, pero sentía que estaba mejorando a medida que avanzaba.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dibujando cuando un toque en su brazo lo sobresaltó. Él sacó sus auriculares y se dio la vuelta.

"No quise asustarte" dijo Narcissa en tono de disculpa.

"Está bien", Harry le aseguró.

Narcissa se movió junto a él y miró su último dibujo. "Eres bastante talentoso en esto".

Harry se sonrojó, satisfecho. "Gracias."

"No estás sentado solo para poder dejarme dormir, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Narcissa, arrugándose la frente.

Harry negó con la cabeza enfáticamente. "No. Realmente no se nadar y simplemente los ralentizaré. Estoy feliz aquí ".

Narcissa hojeó sus dibujos descartados, que había cargado con la botella de protector solar para que el viento no los atrapara. "¿Nunca has tenido clases de natación? Pensé que era algo que los magos y los Muggles tenían en común ".

"Por lo general, sí. Dudley recibió lecciones cuando éramos pequeños ".

Narcissa frunció los labios pero no dijo nada mientras miraba hacia donde Draco y Hermione estaban jugando algún tipo de juego en las olas. La única regla que Harry podía entender era que implicaba muchos gritos y risas.

"Narcissa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Por supuesto."

Harry cerró su cuaderno de bocetos. "¿Cómo es que todos están tan seguros de que Sirius será absuelto en su juicio? Quiero decir, lo enviaron a Azkaban en su último juicio ".

"Nunca tuvo un juicio", dijo Narcissa en voz baja.

Harry giró su cabeza para mirarla. "¿Qué?"

Narcissa se recolocó en una posición más cómoda. "Sirius fue capturado justo después de la caída del Señor Oscuro, y las duras medidas que el Ministerio había introducido contra él y sus seguidores aún estaban vigentes. Además de que los aurores estaban autorizados a usar imperdonables sobre sospechosos, incluido matar en lugar de capturarlos, las personas sospechosas de ser mortífagos a menudo eran enviadas a Azkaban sin juicio. Sirius no fue el único, aunque no sé si fue la única persona inocente en ser atrapada.

Harry miró hacia el mar. No es de extrañar que Sirius pensara que las celdas del Ministerio eran unas vacaciones. No era solo la falta de Dementores, sino la perspectiva de un juicio adecuado que lo tenía tan alegre.

"Pero cambiaron las leyes ahora, ¿verdad?"

"Oh si. Las personas ahora reciben pruebas antes de ser enviadas a Azkaban, como lo demuestra la experiencia de Lucius ".

"¿Cómo lo hizo?" Harry se detuvo y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

Narcissa lo miró sin alterarse. "¿Cómo evadió Lucius Azkaban hace trece años?"

"Er, sí", dijo Harry tímidamente.

"Afirmó que se vio obligado a seguir al Señor Oscuro. Tenía mucha influencia en el Ministerio y mucho dinero para tirar. No fue difícil para él convencer al Ministerio de su inocencia. Hasta que, por supuesto, fue atrapado tratando de asesinar a nacidos de muggles a través de ese maldito diario", dijo amargamente Narcissa.

"Lo siento, no quise ..."

"No es tu culpa, Harry", dijo Narcissa con firmeza. Suspiró y continuó en voz baja, "Nunca me arrepentiré de haberme casado con Lucius, porque de lo contrario no tendría a Draco. He llegado a un acuerdo con ese hecho. Solo estoy agradecido de que Draco no se parezca en nada a él ".

"Yo también", dijo Harry con fervor.

Harry bajó la cabeza mientras recordaba la magulladura.

Narcissa se rió. "Estoy seguro de que tu técnica mejorará. Haces feliz a Draco, que es lo más importante en mi opinión. Nunca dejes que alguien te diga cómo debes vivir tu vida, Harry. Solo te hará sentir resentido ".

"¿Es por eso que liberaste a Dobby?", Preguntó Harry, ansioso por cambiar de tema.

"Parcialmente. Pensé que necesitaba algún tipo de compensación después de la forma en que Lucius lo trató, "dijo seriamente Narcissa, luego sonrió maliciosamente. "Pero también está el hecho de que me encuentro libre por primera vez en mi vida. Nunca fui un adolescente rebelde, y actualmente me divierto mucho haciendo cosas que sé que molestarían tanto a mi esposo como a mis padres, si aún estuvieran vivos ".

Harry se rió de la idea de la rebelión adolescente de Narcissa y comenzó a ofrecer sugerencias. Parecía considerar algunas de sus ideas, especialmente la idea de un televisor, pero cuando sugirió que se tiñera el pelo de verde y se tatuara, lo empujó de nuevo al agua.

Draco lo vio y sonrió. "¡Harry! Le acabo de decir a Hermione sobre el lindo chico de allí. Él la ha estado mirando desde que llegó ".

Harry casualmente giró su cabeza hacia donde Draco estaba mirando. Definitivamente había un niño allí mirándolos desde la orilla.

"Él podría estar mirándote, Draco," dijo Harry lealmente.

"¡Exactamente!", Dijo Hermione con alivio.

"Por favor, te ha estado mirando, Granger", dijo Draco. "Deberías ir a hablar con él".

"Solo estás esperando que si hago eso, distraerá a tu madre lo suficiente como para que ella no se dé cuenta si tú y Harry empezais a besuquearos", dijo Hermione con aspereza.

"Pensándolo bien, definitivamente te está mirando, Hermione. Vete ahora, "dijo Harry.

Hermione los salpicó a los dos en lugar de responder, y las cosas rápidamente se convirtieron en una feroz pelea de agua. Hermione eventualmente convocó una tregua después de arrojar un gran pedazo de algas en la cabeza de Harry, y sugirió que comieran algo.

"¿Que te gustaría para el almuerzo? Tengo algo de dinero Muggle encima, así que podemos conseguir algo en la aldea ", dijo Narcissa mientras se sentaban y goteaban sobre la manta.

"¿Pescado con patatas fritas?", Preguntó Harry esperanzado. Siempre había olido bien cuando los Dursley lo habían ordenado, pero nunca le habían dado comida para llevar.

"¿Es eso algo que podríamos encontrar en la aldea?", Preguntó Narcissa.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

"Sí. Iré contigo, "ofreció Hermione. Ella se levantó y se vistió de nuevo.

"Muy bien entonces. Muchachos, uno de ustedes tendrá que quedarse en la manta para cuidar nuestras posesiones, "dijo Narcissa mientras se iba.

Draco se sirvió un poco de agua y sonrió a Harry. "Solos al fin. ¿Qué podemos   
hacer?  
Harry bufó. "¿Saludar a nuestro visitante?"

Draco levantó la vista para encontrar al admirador de Hermione caminando hacia ellos. De cerca Harry pudo ver que Draco tenía razón sobre que él era lindo. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azules y parecía lo suficientemente amable. "Hola", dijo con un gesto.

Harry le sonrió. "Hola."

El niño se detuvo a unos metros de distancia. "Entonces, tu amiga ... Ella no está saliendo con uno de ustedes, ¿verdad?"

Draco se rio. Harry le dio un codazo y le sonrió al chico. "No, ella no está saliendo con nadie".

El chico sonrió. "¡Estupendo! Tu crees..."

"Trataremos de tenerla sola para ti cuando regrese", prometió Harry impulsivamente.

"¡Gracias! ¿Algun consejo?"

"A ella le gustan los libros", dijo Draco.

"¿Libros? ¿Eso es todo? "Dijo el chico, su sonrisa se deslizó un poco.

"No, por supuesto que no, pero habla de ellos si quieres llamar su atención", dijo Draco rotundamente.

"Libros, correcto. Libros lo puedo hacer ", dijo el niño.

"Será mejor que te vayas antes de que regrese", dijo Draco.

"¡Buena suerte!" Harry llamó después de él, luego levantó una ceja hacia Draco. "¿Libros? ¿De Verdad?"

Draco se recostó en la manta. "¿Qué se supone que debía decir? ¿Que su tema favorito es la Aritmancia? Eso no va a ayudar a nadie. Y de todos modos, ella nos va a matar, ¿sabes?

Harry se dejó caer junto a él y observó las gaviotas volando sobre sus cabezas. "A ella podría gustarle. Y si no lo hace, nunca tendrá que volver a verlo ".

"Supongo", estuvo de acuerdo Draco.

Harry sonrió y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la luz del sol. Sintió a Draco moverse a su lado, luego besos ligeros recorriendo su mandíbula. Él abrió los ojos. "¿Para que era eso?"

"¿Necesito una razón para besarte ahora?"

"No, pero tu madre volverá pronto", señaló Harry.

"Ella no ha vuelto todavía", dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Buen punto", dijo Harry mientras tiraba de Draco hacia abajo.

Harry sonrió contra los labios de Draco cuando sus pechos desnudos se encontraron. Mientras profundizaba el beso, deslizó sus manos por la cálida espalda de Draco. Draco se arqueó en su toque y luego se levantó bruscamente al escuchar a Hermione y Narcissa regresar. Se apresuraron a sentarse y se separaron. Hermione depositó dos paquetes de papel sobre la manta y Harry la ayudó a desenvolverlos mientras los Malfoys miraban.

"Entonces, ¿comemos del papel?", Preguntó Draco dudosamente.

"Sí", asintió Hermione.

"Con tus manos", agregó Harry.

Draco miró a Narcissa.

"Hay algunas servilletas en la canasta", le dijo.

Hermione sirvió un poco de vinagre en las patatas fritas. "Coged vosotros mismos. Y no le deis nada a las gaviotas ".

Harry miró a su alrededor y vio una gran bandada de gaviotas que las rodeaba por completo, mirando a los humanos y su comida con mucha atención. Los miró con cautela mientras agarraba algunas fichas. El pescado y las patatas fritas resultaron ser tan buenas como esperaba. Incluso a Draco le gustó una vez que se acostumbró a comer con las manos, aunque Narcissa todavía no estaba convencida.

"Eso fue ciertamente interesante", dijo cuando ya habían comido hasta saciarse.

"¿Crees que a los elfos les importaría hacer esto?", Preguntó Draco. Se echó a reír ante la mirada que Narcissa le dio. "Estoy bromeando, madre".

"Idos a dar otro baño", dijo Narcissa mientras recogía su libro otra vez.

Hermione decidió que quería ir a buscar una piscina de rocas en su lugar. Los muchachos la siguieron por la playa, donde encontraron un charco ancho pero poco profundo anidado en algunas rocas grandes. Trepó con cautela, ya que las rocas eran más ásperas que las piedras que cubrían el resto de la playa, y se inclinó con entusiasmo.

"¡Mira, hay una estrella de mar!"

Los chicos siguieron su dedo puntiagudo y vieron una estrella de mar de color rojo pálido acurrucada entre dos rocas.

"¿Alguien que se esté quedando sin ingredientes de pociones?", Preguntó Draco.

Hermione giró su cabeza para mirarlo. "¡No puedes usar esto en una poción!"

"¿Por qué no?", Preguntó Draco. "Usamos estrellas de mar todo el tiempo." Le dio a Harry una mirada significativa y luego lanzó sus ojos a la derecha por un segundo.

Harry siguió su mirada y vio al chico de cabello castaño caminando hacia ellos. "Er, sí, parece que debería estar bien. Y sería realmente fresco ".

Hermione le dio un golpe en la mano cuando comenzó a alcanzar la piscina. "No voy a dejar que ninguno de vosotros la tome."

"Sí, señora", dijo Harry de inmediato.

Él y Draco volvieron a la playa antes de que pudieran comenzar a reír y delatarse. Pasaron junto al chico, quien les hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza y se escondió detrás de una cabaña cercana a la playa para mirar. Hermione se arrodilló sobre sus talones cuando el chico la saludó, pero ella no se levantó.

"Ella no parece muy impresionada", dijo Harry, decepcionado.

"Sabía que esta era una mala idea", dijo Draco.

"Deberíamos ir a ayudarlos", dijo Harry.

"¿Y hacer qué, exactamente?"

"Er ..."

Draco suspiró. "Vamos, vamos a deshacernos de él".

Harry lo detuvo agarrándolo de sus manos.

Harry lo detuvo agarrándolo de sus manos. "Tengo una mejor idea."

Dio un paso adelante y tomó los brazos de Draco alrededor de su cintura, luego levantó los suyos y los deslizó alrededor del cuello de Draco para atraerlo y besarlo. Sabía salado, ya fuese por el agua del mar o por el pescado y las patatas fritas, Harry no sabía y no le importaba. Lamió el labio inferior de Draco antes de deslizar su lengua en su boca.

Se separaron unos minutos después, sin aliento y enrojecidos.

Draco se aclaró la garganta. "¿Nadar?"

Harry asintió, y dejaron la sombra de la cabaña de la playa por las olas. Miraron a su alrededor para ver a Hermione caminando por la playa con el niño, quien agitaba sus manos mientras hablaba.

"¿A dónde creen que van?", Preguntó Draco indignado.

"¿Tal vez querían algo de privacidad?" Sugirió Harry.

"¿Para qué?"

"¿Qué piensas?"

"Si él -"

Harry agarró los hombros de Draco. "Draco. Si bien es lindo que estés protegiendo a Hermione, ella estará bien. Ella no estaría muy contenta si los persiguiéramos ".

Draco frunció el ceño. "¿Pero y si él, ya sabes, intenta algo?"

"¿Estás sugiriendo que Hermione no puede cuidarse sola? ¿Recuerdas cuando golpeó a la Comadreja? ", Preguntó Harry.

Una sonrisa soñadora se extendió por la cara de Draco. "Sí..."

"Bien", dijo Harry, y lo besó. "Ahora vamos a tener que nadar".

El agua estaba tan fría como antes, aunque Harry sabía bucear en este momento. Estaban remando perezosamente, pasando las olas, cuando Hermione eventualmente se unió a ellos.

"¿Te diviertes?" Preguntó Harry.

"Sí ...", dijo un poco tímidamente. "Él me besó."

"¿Él qué?" Gritó Draco.

"Me besó", repitió con un sonrojo.

"¿Fue bueno?", Preguntó Harry.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Creo que si. Aunque no tengo a nadie con quien compararlo ".

"¿Ese fue tu primer beso?" Exigió Draco.

"Sí", dijo a la defensiva. "¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

"Solo que si lo hubiera sabido, habría escogido a alguien más lindo que él".

Hermione se erizó. "¿Escogido? ¿Escogido?"

Harry salpicó frenéticamente para meterse entre Hermione y Draco. "Él no quiso decir eso".

"¿Y a que te refieres, Malfoy?"

"Bien -"

Harry lo interrumpió con una explicación rápida de cómo el chico había venido antes. Hermione escuchó con los ojos entornados antes de jadear.

"Aprecio de dónde viene, pero os agradeceré que os mantengais alejado la próxima vez", dijo Hermione. "A menos que pida vuestras opiniones, soy perfectamente capaz de tomar una decisión. Y ciertamente no necesito ni quiero vuestra protección ".

Ambos muchachos asintieron tímidamente.

"Entonces, ¿vas a volver a verlo?", Preguntó Harry tentativamente.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Alex es de aquí, sin mencionar que es Muggle, y voy a un internado mágico en Escocia. Solo quería sacar mi primer beso del camino. Mejor él que Blaise ".

Draco parpadeó. "No lo estabas considerándolo seriamente, ¿verdad? ¡Sabes cómo es él! "

Hermione se rió. "Por supuesto que no, dame un poco de crédito. Solo quería ver tu cara ".

Después de una hora más o menos estuvieron de acuerdo en que habían tenido suficiente del agua y volvieron a la manta de la playa. Estaba empezando a enfriarse, así que empacaron y Narcissa los apareció en la Mansión. Draco y Harry llevaron a Hermione a un recorrido por los terrenos mientras se ponía el sol, aunque tuvieron que evitar el estanque que estaba rodeado de pavos reales.

Cenaron otra vez en el balcón: codorniz asada con champán y tarta de melaza para el postre. Narcissa dijo que estaba agradecida de tener comida adecuada después del pescado y las papas fritas, pero Harry no fue engañado. Cuando Draco y Hermione se dirigieron al salón para jugar un juego de cartas, que a los Malfoy les gustó, Harry se quedó con Narcissa.

"Gracias por hoy. Y por organizar mi cena favorita ", dijo con seriedad.

Una curiosa expresión revoloteó sobre su rostro antes de que lo tomara en sus brazos. "Fue un placer, Harry", murmuró. Ella lo apretó con fuerza antes de dejarlo ir y alisar su cabello suavemente. "Es mejor que nos apuremos, no queremos que sigan esperando". Draco puede ser cruel durante los juegos si está de mal humor ".


	3. En el cual nuestro trío discute la ética de los elfos domésticos y espía a Narcissa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el retraso pero la gripe no entiende de fics

Unos días más tarde visitaron la National Portrait Gallery. Mientras caminaban, Narcissa señaló en silencio a todos los británicos famosos que también habían sido mágicos. Harry sabía que uno de los antepasados de Draco había intentado cortejar a Elizabeth I, pero él no sabía que su madre había sido una Squib. No podía decir nada en la galería ya que había demasiados muggles alrededor, pero lo mencionó con Hermione y Draco después de que regresaron a Malfoy Manor y estaban sentados en la habitación de Draco.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Honestamente, Harry, ¡hay un retrato de Ana Bolena en Hogwarts!"

"Nunca lo he visto", dijo a la defensiva.

Ella levantó una ceja. "Algún día leerás Hogwarts, su historia".

Harry la miró con fingida confusión. "Pero para eso estás tú. ¡Ay! Está bien, está bien."

Hermione bajó el mapa de la galería con el que lo había golpeado y sonrió. "¿Entonces lo encontraste aceptable, Draco?"

El asintió. "Aunque ahora desearía tener una monarquía como la de los muggles. Parecen divertidos. Toda esa ropa elegante ... "

Hermione y Harry se miraron el uno al otro. "Er ..."

En ese momento, Narcissa entró en la habitación. Se había cambiado el vestido muggle que había llevado a la galería por un hermoso conjunto de túnicas plateadas.

"Ahí teneis. Voy a cenar con un amigo y espero llegar tarde a casa, así que no espereis. Si necesitas contactarme, llama a Dobby, "anunció ella mientras se ponía unos pendientes de perlas.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Draco.

"Es la hora de la cena, no estoy segura de dónde", dijo alegremente. "Dile a Tilly cuando esteis listos para la cena, y no comais demasiados dulces".

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. "Sí Madre."

Narcissa se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla. "Y sé bueno, cariño". Sonrió a Harry y Hermione y salió de la habitación.

Draco rápidamente la siguió hasta la puerta y miró hacia el corredor. "¡Venga!"

"Er, que -" comenzó Harry.

"Ella tiene una cita, y quiero ver con quién". ¡Ahora vamos! ", Susurró Draco con impaciencia.

Avanzaron sigilosamente por el pasillo hasta la escalera que conducía al vestíbulo y se asomaron a tiempo de ver que se cerraba la puerta principal y escuchar a un hombre reír.

"Se está yendo al salón, "dijo Draco.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron otra mirada, incómodos ahora, pero siguieron a Draco al salón y se apretujaron contra una de las ventanas. Mirando hacia abajo, pudieron ver a Narcissa caminando por el camino con un hombre alto. Lo único que pudieron ver fue que tenía el pelo largo y oscuro y la piel aceitunada.

"Maldita sea, no puedo decir quién es. Aunque parece una capa cara ... Bonito cabello ... "reflexionó Draco.

"¿Estás segura de que no solo está viendo a un amigo como ella dijo?", Preguntó Hermione.

"Si fuera un amigo diría quién es. Hizo lo mismo con ese príncipe italiano del que te hablé. Al principio solo era un "amigo", y de repente se convirtió en "Stefano" y Dobby enloqueció con los pétalos de rosa ".

"Y las rosas de tu madre están floreciendo en este momento ..." bromeó Harry.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. "No ayuda, Potter. Es mejor no alentar a Dobby en eso. Ya es suficientemente malo que le digas que te gusta su ropa ".

"Pero me gusta", protestó Harry.

"He tenido la intención de preguntarte, ¿por qué el resto de tus elfos visten fundas de almohada?" Hermione dijo.

"Porque si le das ropa a un elfo doméstico, lo liberas", dijo Draco.  
"¿Quieres decir que Tilly y todos los demás son tus esclavos?" Hermione se quedó sin aliento.

"No. Bueno, sí, más o menos. Es complicado, "terminó Draco sin convicción.

Hermione frunció los labios. "¿Les pagas?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Draco parecía sorprendido.

"Entonces son esclavos", dijo Hermione con rebeldía.

Draco le devolvió la mirada. "Pero les gusta. Generalmente. La madre liberó a Dobby y lo ha contratado con sueldo y días libres, pero la mayoría de ellos se molestaría si tratamos de darles ropa".

"Tilly siempre parece muy feliz", le ofreció Harry.

"Ella es una esclava, Harry", dijo Hermione secamente.

"Ella es un elfo doméstico. Es diferente, "respondió Draco. "Todos los demás elfos piensan que Dobby es un bicho raro por querer que le paguen".

"¿Les has preguntado a algunos de ellos si les gustaría ser libres?", Preguntó Hermione con malicia.

"Por supuesto que no, y de todos modos, simplemente los molestaría", dijo Draco enojado. Cuando Hermione pareció no estar convencida, suspiró pesadamente. "Bien. Pero esto va a ser tu culpa. Recuerda eso, Granger. Tilly! "

Tilly se apareció en silencio. "¿Está el Maestro Draco y sus invitados listos para la cena?"

Draco lanzó una mirada fea a Hermione y negó con la cabeza. "Todavía no. Tilly, ¿te gustaría algo de ropa?"

La cara de Tilly cayó cuando dio un paso atrás. "¿Ropa? Pero ... pero el Maestro Draco no puede estar dando ropa a Tilly, señor. ¡Solo la Maestra o la Maestra pueden hacer eso! "

"¿Pero querrías que mamá te diera ropa?" Presionó Draco.

Tilly sacudió su cabeza violentamente. "¡No señor! ¡Tilly no quiere ropa! "

Hermione dio un paso adelante. "Pero serías libre entonces".

"¡Tilly no quiere ser libre! ¡A Tilly le gusta servir a su Maestra y al Maestro Draco! ¡Tilly no quiere ropa! "Gritó Tilly mientras miraba a Hermione.

Los pequeños puños de Tilly estaban apretados a los lados, y Harry comenzó a sentirse preocupado por la seguridad de Hermione. Sin embargo, ella no pareció darse cuenta y siguió implacablemente.

"Sin embargo, en realidad no te puede gustar ser un esclavo", dijo.

"Creo que depende de quién sea su dueño", sugirió Harry.

Draco asintió. "Tilly, dile a Hermione lo que piensas de mi padre. Te prohíbo que te lastimes por eso".

Tilly lo miró con cautela. "Tilly no quiere decir, Maestro Draco".

"Eso fue una orden, Tilly. Di la verdad."

Harry tuvo que luchar para no reírse de la mirada que Tilly le dio a Draco. No tenía idea de que los elfos domésticos pudieran parecer tan rebeldes con sus dueños.

"A Tilly no le gustaba su Maestro. El maestro es ... ¡es un mal mago, señorita! no es amable con sus elfos domésticos. Tilly está siendo mucho más feliz ahora que el maestro se ha ido. Todos los elfos estamos más felices con la Maestra ", dijo con firmeza.

"Pero ya has visto lo feliz que Dobby es ahora que es libre", presionó Hermione.

"Dobby está siendo un buen amigo para Tilly, señorita. A Tilly le gusta mucho Dobby, pero Dobby es Dobby. ¡La libertad es buena para Dobby, señorita, pero no es algo que Tilly quiera! Tilly es un elfo doméstico de Malfoy y Tilly está contenta, señorita."

Hermione miró dudosamente al elfo doméstico, que se había cruzado de brazos mientras le devolvía la mirada.

"¿Y qué hay de nuestros otros elfos, Tilly?", Preguntó Draco.

"Los otros elfos están de acuerdo con Tilly, Maestro Draco. ¡No queremos ropa! "Tilly dijo obstinadamente.  
Draco lanzó una mirada triunfal a Hermione. "Gracias. Creo que eso lo soluciona ".

Tilly sonrió aliviada. "¿Quiere el Maestro Draco algo más?"

Draco miró a Harry y Hermione. "Solo cena, por favor. ¿Tortitas?"

Harry asintió ansiosamente, y Hermione inclinó la cabeza a regañadientes.

"Tilly servirá tortitas con bacon", dijo Tilly felizmente antes de desaparecer.

"¿Feliz, Granger?" Murmuró Draco.

Hermione se mordió el labio. "¿Son todos los elfos domésticos así?"

********

 

Para disgusto de Draco, Hermione no permitió que descansara el asunto de los elfos domésticos. Finalmente, después de cansarse de seguir a Hermione en la cocina o la lavandería, interrogando a los elfos allí, Draco arrastró a Hermione para hablar con Narcissa. Él y Harry volaron por los jardines mientras esperaban a que Hermione saliera del estudio de Narcissa. La encontraron sentada cerca del estanque unas horas más tarde, observando a Crookshanks acechando a los pavos reales, y voló hacia ella. Se sentaron a su lado en la hierba.  
"Lo siento", dijo finalmente. "Por tratar de convencer a tus elfos de organizar un motín".

"Madre explicó todo, entiendo"

Hermione asintió. "Y ella me dio algunos libros para leer. ¡Pero todavía creo que es aborrecible que los elfos domésticos estén completamente desprotegidos si sirven a alguien cruel!

"Sin embargo, la mayoría de las personas son más amables que mi padre", dijo Draco.

"No tiene mucho mérito", murmuró Harry.

Draco lo reconoció con una mueca. "Sí, bueno ... vamos adentro". Se supone que el Profeta de la noche se dedicará completamente a la Copa del Mundo. Quiero ver quién tiene Irlanda en su alineación inicial ".

********

 

En la semana previa a la final de la Copa del Mundo, Harry y Draco no podían hablar de nada que no estuviera relacionado con el Quidditch. Hermione fue paciente al principio, pero pronto se cansó de ello y comenzó a pasar mucho tiempo con Narcissa, dejando a los niños solos. Mientras hablaban de Quidditch, Harry había estado practicando, y estaba orgulloso de decir que ahora era capaz de no dejar chupones en el cuello de Draco cada vez que tenían un momento para ellos. Harry se acostaba casi todas las noches con su mente girando entre las estadísticas y estrategias de Quidditch, y los besos de Draco.  
La mayoría de las noches.

"¡Despiertate, Harry!"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe y encontraron a Draco arrodillado en su cama con una mano en el hombro de Harry. Harry podía distinguirlo a la luz de la luna entrando por las ventanas. Él presionó una mano en su cicatriz, que ardía de dolor.

"¿Qué pasa?"  
Draco lo miró con incredulidad. "Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. No podría despertarte, no respondías al inglés ".

Harry dejó de buscar sus lentes cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando Parsel. Se recostó contra la cabecera y se frotó la cicatriz mientras los fragmentos de su sueño volvían a él. "Era Voldemort -" ignoró la vacilación de Draco "- y Pettigrew - Voldemort lo llamaba Colagusano. Había un anciano. Nunca lo había visto antes, pero Voldemort lo mató. Y allí estaba esta enorme serpiente ... "

"Fue solo un sueño", dijo Draco con voz temblorosa.

"Se sintió real, sin embargo. Y mi cicatriz duele ".

Draco palideció. "Voy a avisar a mi madre".

Harry entró en pánico al pensar en interrumpir a Narcissa tan tarde en la noche. Sabía que ella no lo castigaría como lo harían los Dursley, pero no creía que le hiciera mucha ilusión de todos modos. "No, no lo hagas" Tienes razón: fue solo un sueño ".

Draco frunció el ceño y se sentó sobre los talones, haciendo que su rostro se nublara en la visión de Harry. "Una serpiente explicaría la lengua de Parsel, supongo, pero no tu cicatriz. La última vez que dolió ..."

"fue porque Voldemort estaba cerca, sí. Pero él no puede estar aquí ", dijo Harry con una confianza que no sentía.

"Sigo pensando que deberíamos decirle a mamá".

"No, por favor. No hasta la mañana, al menos ".

"Bien", dijo Draco con tristeza.

"¿Puedes quedarte aquí el resto de la noche?"

"Al fin algo con lo que puedo estar de acuerdo".

Draco se deslizó bajo las sábanas y se acurrucó junto a Harry. Pronto se quedó dormido, pero a Harry le tomó mucho más tiempo reunirse con él. No se lo había dicho a Draco, pero Voldemort también había estado planeando el asesinato de Harry.

********

 

Draco mantuvo su palabra hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando le contó a Narcissa todo sobre la pesadilla de Harry.  
"¿Has tenido un sueño así antes? ¿Uno que lastimó tu cicatriz, o te hizo soñar en Parsel? ", Preguntó durante el desayuno.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "He tenido sueños sobre Voldemort antes, pero nunca me lastimaron la cicatriz".

Narcissa tomó un sorbo de té mientras fruncía el ceño, pensativa.

"¿Teneis algún libro sobre cicatrices de maldiciones?" Preguntó Hermione.

Narcissa parpadeó mientras la miraba. "Puede haber algunos en la biblioteca que puedas mirar. Echaré un vistazo a los volúmenes en el estudio de Lucius también ".

"¿Puedo ayudar?" Preguntó Hermione ansiosamente.

"Absolutamente no. Hay una razón por la cual esos libros no están en la biblioteca. No son lecturas muy agradables, por decir lo menos, "dijo Narcissa con firmeza, luego miró a Harry. "No espero que encontremos nada. La gente no suele sobrevivir a la maldición asesina, lo mejor que podemos esperar es encontrar otra maldición que pueda dejar cicatrices ".

Narcissa tenía razón. Aunque pasaron la mayor parte del día en la biblioteca, no encontraron nada que pudiera explicar cómo un sueño podía hacer daño a la cicatriz de Harry. Después de sentir que habían desperdiciado el día, Harry se alegró cuando Narcissa sugirió que fueran al Callejón Diagon al día siguiente para recoger sus cosas de la escuela.

Mientras caminaban por el camino, Hermione sacó su lista de libros. "Solo tenemos un nuevo libro este año".

Harry miró su propia lista. "Sin embargo, dice que necesitamos ropas de gala".

"Madre, ¿por qué?"

"Les contaré todo después de la final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch", prometió Narcissa.

Harry nunca había visto Diagon Alley tan lleno de gente. Había muchas decoraciones verdes en los frentes de las tiendas, y Quality Quidditch Supplies tenía carteles de los equipos irlandeses y búlgaros en la ventana, con bañeras llenas de mercancía alineadas afuera. La tienda en sí estaba repleta de gente, y Narcissa se negó rotundamente a dejar entrar a los chicos.

Después de detenerse en Gringotts para que Harry y Narcissa retiraran un poco de oro y Hermione para cambiar su dinero Muggle, comenzaron sus compras escolares. No gastaron mucho tiempo en Flourish and Blotts, ya que Hermione tenía una lista de unas dos docenas de libros de la biblioteca de los Malfoys en los que estaba trabajando, pero Harry los detuvo en el boticario cuando insistió en elegir sus propios suministros en vez de dejar que un vendedor lo ayude.

"Snape dice que debería hacer esto yo mismo", dijo cuando Draco se quejó de cuánto tiempo llevaba.

"Snape no está aquí para escucharte" dijo Draco.

"No, pero elegir los mejores ingredientes me permitirá hacer mejores pociones", dijo Harry mientras clasificaba las espinas de los peces león.

"Y eres un experto ahora, ¿verdad?"

Harry levantó la cabeza. "Él me enseñó mucho el verano pasado. No solo era Jurassic Park y Led Zeppelin, ¿sabes?"

Draco lo miró sin comprender. "No tengo idea de lo que significa esa frase".

Harry sonrió. "Bueno, tu madre parecía interesada en la idea de un televisor. Si ella también tiene un reproductor de video, puedo mostrarte Jurassic Park. Te encantará."

Draco miró hacia donde Narcissa los miraba con diversión. "¿Es eso cierto?"

"Lo estoy considerando", dijo con una sonrisa. "Si terminaste, Harry, solo nos queda tu túnica".

Terminaron gastando más tiempo en Madame Malkin de lo que habían previsto. Además de los tres comprando nuevas túnicas escolares, Harry también compró un nuevo conjunto de túnicas casuales, que, al igual que sus túnicas de gala, eran de un verde oscuro que Narcissa declaró que destacaban de sus ojos, y Hermione compró un conjunto hecho de material azul flotante. Los tres terminaron viendo como Draco intentaba tomar una decisión entre un juego color plata y un conjunto de túnicas negras.

"Tomaremos las dos", dijo finalmente Narcissa.

Se detuvieron en Fortescue para tomar un helado antes de regresar a casa. Estaba muy lleno, y se vieron obligados a tomar una mesa dentro y no a la luz del sol.

"Andromeda vendrá a almorzar en su último día de vacaciones", comentó Narcissa.

"¿También viene Nym?", Preguntó Draco.

"¿Nym?" Preguntó Harry.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. "Mi prima. La tía Andromeda se enojó conmigo por llamarla Tonks, pero ella se enojó conmigo por llamarla Nymphadora, así que he llegado a un compromiso que parece mantener a todos contentos ".

"Me imagino que Nymphadora se unirá a ella, si no tiene entrenamiento o estudio", dijo Narcissa, sonriendo cariñosamente a Draco antes de volverse hacia Harry y Hermione. "Te gustará, creo".

"Por supuesto que lo hará", estuvo de acuerdo Draco.

Narcissa asintió. "Daos prisa con vuestros helados. Saldré a cenar con Richard otra vez esta noche, y necesito cambiarme ".

"¿Es con quien saliste la última vez?" Preguntó Draco.

"Sí, cariño", dijo Narcissa.

Draco simplemente asintió ante el tono de advertencia, y esta vez, cuando Narcissa se despidió de ellos, él no sugirió que la vieran irse.

"No vamos a seguir a tu madre esta noche", preguntó Harry.

Draco le lanzó una mirada de compasión. "No."

"Bien", dijo Hermione.

"Tengo una idea mejor", continuó Draco. "Venga."

Harry miró a Hermione y se encogieron de hombros antes de seguir a Draco fuera de su habitación. Los condujo por el pasillo, más allá de la amplia escalera que descendía al vestíbulo, y se detuvo frente a una puerta en la que Harry nunca había estado. Draco lo abrió para revelar una habitación gigantesca, fácilmente dos veces más grande que la de Draco. Había tablas de madera pálidas, con muebles hechos de la misma madera, y las paredes tenían papel tapiz blanco con sutiles rayas plateadas.

"¿Te diviertes, Dobby?" Preguntó Draco con una sonrisa.

Dobby se detuvo al lado de la cama donde estaba en el medio de colocar una botella de champán en una de las mesitas de noche. Harry sonrió cuando vio que el dibujo que le había enviado a Narcissa de ella y Draco en King's Cross estaba sentado en un marco plateado en la otra mesa.

"Sí, señor", dijo Dobby mientras comenzaba a esparcir pétalos de rosa sobre toda la colcha verde pálido.

"¿Qué te ha contado mamá sobre este Richard?"

Dobby arrojó su último puñado de pétalos sobre la cama y revisó su trabajo críticamente. "La señorita Narcissa está encantada con él. Dobby espera que él haga feliz a la señorita Narcissa ".

"¿Y? ¿Qué hace él? ¿Cómo es él? "Draco presionó.

"Está trabajando para el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. No es tan rico como el último romance de la señorita Narcissa, pero Dobby espera que éste sea más duradero que el hombre de Italia ".

Draco asintió pensativo. "Creo que terminaste aquí. ".

Dobby se dio la vuelta para examinar la cama, que apenas era visible bajo la cantidad de pétalos. "Señor tiene razón." Chasqueó los dedos y un tazón de chocolates apareció junto al champán.

"Creo que has estado viendo demasiadas películas, Dobby", dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

"Dobby quiere que todo sea perfecto para la señorita Narcissa, señorita".

"Te dejaremos terminar entonces", dijo Draco. De vuelta en el pasillo, miró a Harry y Hermione expectantes. "¿Entonces, qué piensas?"

"Un poco cliché, tal vez, pero creo que es dulce. Él obviamente se preocupa mucho por tu madre ", dijo Hermione.

Draco la miró confundido antes de negar con la cabeza. "No, no Dobby. Richard."

"No tenemos exactamente mucho para seguir. Pero a Dobby parece gustarle ", dijo Harry.

"Sí, bueno, Dobby usa actualmente mi viejo traje con esas malditas sandalias y un sombrero de paja. Casi no confiaría en su juicio ", dijo Draco

Hermione lo miró sospechosamente. "Esto no se trata de interferir con la vida amorosa de tu madre, ¿o sí? Porque no creo que le guste más de lo que me gustó a mi".

"Simplemente no quiero que pierda el tiempo con un perdedor, eso es todo".

"Sí, pero no hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto", dijo Harry.

Draco tarareó pensativamente.

********

 

La noche siguiente, Harry y Draco esperaban impacientemente en el vestíbulo, ansiosos por partir hacia la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, y ambos vistiendo túnicas verdes para mostrar su apoyo a Irlanda. Ambos levantaron la vista rápidamente cuando escucharon que Hermione y Narcissa se acercaban.  
"¿Qué os tomó tanto tiempo?" Demandó Draco.

"No tenía nada verde para ponerme, así que tu madre fue y me encontró esto", Hermione hizo un gesto hacia la capa verde que tenía puesta.

"Llegaremos con tiempo suficiente, no os preocupeis", le aseguró Narcissa.

Partieron en una caminata rápida, y unos minutos más tarde Narcissa los había aparecido en un claro en un bosque.

"Muevanse , ahora", dijo un mago con un rollo de pergamino. "Solo sigan el camino hacia el estadio, no se pueden perder".

El sendero serpenteaba a través de los árboles y se iluminaba con linternas que brillaban en verde y rojo. Había un flujo constante de brujas y magos emocionados caminando frente a ellos, y a juzgar por los sonidos que resonaban en el bosque, había muchos otros senderos igualmente ocupados. Todos estaban hablando y riendo a carcajadas, y algunas personas cantaban. Había vendedores esperando a lo largo del camino haciendo negocios constantes con muchos de ellos vendiendo banderas irlandesas y búlgaras que cantaban sus respectivos himnos mientras los saludaban. Narcissa se detuvo en el más cercano y compró cuatro programas y cuatro pares de Omnioculares. Parecían prismáticos de bronce, pero según el vendedor, también podían reproducir o desacelerar cualquier cosa con solo girar un dial.

Después de caminar casi media hora por el bosque, salieron al otro lado a la sombra de un estadio gigante y dorado. La bruja de la entrada revisó los boletos que Narcissa le tendió y los dirigió a los cuatro por un tramo de escaleras moradas. Subieron a la cima y se encontraron en una pequeña caja llena de gente. Al mirar hacia el estadio, Harry vio que la caja estaba situada directamente entre los postes de la meta en cada extremo. Al otro lado del campo había un gran marcador con publicidades que jugaban en él continuamente.

"Narcissa, lo lograste", exclamó Fudge. Se liberó de un par de hombres vestidos de negro y se apresuró a inclinarse ante ella.

"Mi hijo nunca me hubiera perdonado si no lo hubiera hecho", dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa cortés. "¿Creo que conociste a Draco en Hogwarts?"

"Ah, sí, yo, ah, sí lo hice", dijo Fudge torpemente.

Harry podía entender su actitud, dado que su reunión había tenido lugar justo antes de que los Aurores arrestaran al Sr. Malfoy. Draco no había sido exactamente cortés en ese momento.

"Y estos son los amigos de Draco, Harry y Hermione," continuó suavemente Narcissa.

Fudge visiblemente relajado. "Excelente. Permítanme presentarles al Ministro Búlgaro de Magia, Sr. ... Bueno, no entendí su nombre. No puedo hablar una palabra de inglés. Necesito que Barty Crouch traduzca, pero aún no había llegado ".

El ministro búlgaro se inclinó ante Narcissa y le besó la mano que le tendía. Narcissa parpadeó sorprendida, pero no pareció disgustada.

"Y este es Harry Potter", dijo Fudge en voz alta y lentamente a su homólogo búlgaro. Señaló la cicatriz de Harry, y el ministro búlgaro asintió y le dijo algo a su asistente en un rápido búlgaro. Harry le dio una leve sonrisa forzada y permitió que Draco los empujara a él y Hermione a sus asientos.

Estaban en la segunda de dos filas. En la esquina al lado de Hermione había un elfo doméstico que tenía el rostro oculto entre las manos, con un asiento vacío al otro lado. Y en la primera fila estaba lo que debía ser toda la familia Weasley, con Ginny y Scarlett en los asientos frente al elfo doméstico. Scarlett tenía la bandera irlandesa pintada en su rostro y sostenía una de las banderas musicales.

"¡Harry!", Gritó Scarlett y lo abrazó. Tuvo que agarrarse al respaldo de su asiento para dejar de caer sobre el borde de la caja. Cuando ella lo soltó, él se echó hacia atrás y guardó sus Omnioculares en su bolsillo, del quecasi se habían caído.

"Hola chicos", dijo Ginny, empujando hacia arriba el borde de su sombrero cubierto de trébol con una sonrisa mientras Scarlett abrazaba a Draco con tanto entusiasmo como a Harry. Draco frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras se frotaba la pintura de la cara en el hombro.

"¿Han estado aquí mucho tiempo?", Preguntó Harry.

"Llegamos aquí hace unos minutos, pero llegamos en un traslador al camping antes del amanecer de esta mañana".

"¿Estás acampando?", Preguntó Hermione.

"Sí, solo una noche. ¡Es fantástico! "Dijo Scarlett.

Ginny soltó una risita. "No sé quién se está divirtiendo más, ella o papá. Se supone que debemos hacer todo de la manera Muggle, ya que estamos en un campamento Muggle. Les tomó a papá y Scarlett media hora solo encender el fuego ".

"Son los dos iguales de ridiculos", dijo uno de los gemelos, y le tendió la mano. "¿Caramelo?"

Draco comenzó a alcanzar uno cuando Ginny agarró su muñeca. "Fred".

"Solo quería ser amigable", dijo Fred.

"Ajá. Realmente amable ", dijo Ginny con una mirada.

"¿Qué es eso?", Preguntó Draco con sospecha.

"Ton-Tongue Toffee", dijo George. "Hace que tu lengua crezca de forma imparable hasta que usas un hechizo de contracción".

Draco le arrebató la mano como si quemase.

"Uno de los primeros productos de Wizard Wheezes de Weasley", dijo Fred con orgullo.

"Estamos comenzando una tienda de bromas -"

"- y probaremos nuestros productos en Hogwarts este año".

"¿Seguro que no quieres probar uno de nuestros primeros productos?", George preguntó alentador.

"Me gusta mi lengua como está", dijo Draco, luciendo muy desconcertado.

"Imagino que a él también le gusta ¿eh?" George movió las cejas.

Ginny sofocó una risita cuando Harry se puso rojo brillante. "Entonces, ¿dónde acampais?"

"Mi madre no acampa", dijo Draco, claramente aliviado por el cambio de tema. "Nos aparecimos directamente".

"Bueno, tendreis que venir a visitar nuestras tiendas después del partido", dijo Ginny. "Simplemente no comais nada que los gemelos intenten daros".

"Tal vez", dijo Draco con una mirada a Narcissa, que estaba señalando algo al Ministro búlgaro de Magia.

"¿Qué pasa con tu elfo doméstico?", Susurró Scarlett. Todos siguieron su mirada hacia el elfo doméstico en la esquina.

"Este no es uno de los nuestros", dijo Draco.

Hermione se acercó y tocó suavemente al elfo en el hombro. "Disculpa, ¿pero estás bien?"

El elfo levantó la cabeza de sus manos, aunque las mantuvo levantadas como si protegiera sus ojos de la vista. "A Winky no le gustan las alturas, señorita", dijo con una voz chillona incluso más alta que la de Tilly.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, solo?", Preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

"El maestro le dijo a Winky que le salvara un asiento, señorita," dijo Winky, haciendo un gesto hacia el asiento vacío al lado de ella.

"¿Él sabe que tienes miedo a las alturas?", Preguntó Harry.

Los ojos de Winky se agrandaron cuando lo miró. "¡Eres Harry Potter, señor!"

"Er, sí".

"¡Winky ha estado escuchando a Dobby, señor!"

"¿Eres amigo de Dobby?", Preguntó Draco.

"Sí señor. El viejo maestro de Dobby conocía al maestro de Winky. A veces traía a Dobby con él para visitar al maestro de Winky, antes de que Dobby fuese liberado. La voz de Winky se redujo a un susurro, como si mencionara algo vergonzoso".

"Bueno, tal vez él pueda visitarte en uno de sus días libres", dijo Hermione apaciguadoramente.

"¡Los elfos domésticos no tienen días libres, señorita! ¡Los elfos domésticos están haciendo lo que sus amos les dicen! ¡Winky quiere volver a casa, pero Winky se quedará aquí para su amo!

Con eso, volvió a enterrar la cara en sus manos, y se negó a dejar que Hermione la llevara de nuevo a la conversación. "¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan cruel con su elfo doméstico?", Murmuró.

"Si conoce a mi padre, probablemente sea un idiota", dijo Draco con amargura. Narcissa apoyó la mano en su brazo para consolarla, pero no dijo nada.

En ese momento, un hombre vestido con túnicas de Quidditch a rayas amarillas y negras se metió en la caja. "¿Listo para comenzar, Ministro?"

"Cuando estés listo, Ludo", dijo Fudge.

Draco se inclinó para susurrarle a Harry y Hermione. "Ludo Bagman, jugó como bateador en Inglaterra".

Bagman sacó su varita y la apuntó a su propia garganta. "¡Sonorus!", Murmuró, antes de hablar en voz alta que arrastró el alboroto de los miles de espectadores. "¡Señoras y señores, bienvenidos a la final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch cuatrocientos veintidós!"

La multitud gritaba y aplaudía mientras se tocaban himnos nacionales discordantes de miles de banderas que ondeaban salvajemente. Un anuncio de grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Botts desapareció del marcador, que ahora decía BULGARIA: CERO, IRLANDA: CERO. Harry agarró la mano de Draco con emoción.

"¡Aplaudan a las Mascotas del equipo búlgaro!"

La multitud vestida de rojo a la derecha de la caja superior explotó con aplausos cuando un grupo de mujeres increíblemente hermosas entró en el campo.

"Veela," murmuró Narcissa. A su lado, el ministro búlgaro aplaudía frenéticamente.

Harry vio como las Veela comenzaban a bailar con la música que había comenzado. Su largo cabello rubio se movía alrededor de sus cabezas mientras daban vueltas sugestivamente en el campo. No podían ser humanos, pensó Harry, sintiéndose extrañamente atraído por ellos. Si bien tenían un color similar al de Narcissa, resplandecían con una especie de luz plateada, y su cabello se parecía más al hilado de oro. Mientras giraban cada vez más rápido, Draco le dio un codazo a Harry y señaló hacia la parte delantera de los asientos hacia Ron, quien parecía estar preparándose para zambullirse en la barandilla. El señor Weasley lo notó justo a tiempo, y lo jaló hacia su asiento.

"Qué vergüenza", le susurró Draco a Harry.

Las Veela dejaron de bailar cuando la música se desvaneció. La multitud gritó enojada; nadie quería que las Veela abandonara el terreno de juego.

"¡Y ahora, las Mascotas del Equipo Nacional Irlandés!", Llamó Bagman.

Los hinchas de estaca verde se volvieron locos cuando un cometa verde y dorado se disparó al estadio antes de dividirse en dos cometas más pequeños que se precipitaron hacia los objetivos en cada extremo. Un arcoiris se elevó en el aire para conectarlos. Brilló en el aire y luego se desvaneció cuando las luces se unieron nuevamente para convertirse en un trébol gigante. Voló sobre las gradas, dejando caer monedas de oro sobre la multitud. Harry fue a recoger algo del piso, pero Narcissa lo detuvo.

"El oro de duendes desaparece después de unas horas, Harry".

Harry miró hacia el trébol para ver que estaba formado por miles de pequeños hombres barbudos con chalecos rojos, cada uno con una linterna verde o dorada. Se dispersaron y se sentaron a un lado del campo, frente a las Veela.

Cuando Bagman comenzó a anunciar a los jugadores búlgaros, Harry levantó sus Omnioculares para mirarlos.

"¡Y ... KRUM!"

Draco le dio a Harry la mano con un apretón emocionado y ligeramente doloroso cuando el buscador búlgaro voló al estadio. "¡Es él! Viktor Krum! "

Recordando cómo Draco se había entusiasmado con Krum, que en su opinión era el mejor Buscador que el mundo había visto, Harry encendió un dial de sus Omnioculares para frenar la visión. Krum era pálido, con cabello oscuro y cejas espesas, y fruncía el ceño mientras volaba por el campo. Harry lo observó con fascinación antes de darse cuenta de que Bagman ya había presentado a la mitad del equipo irlandés, y rápidamente devolvió a sus Omnioculares a la velocidad normal a tiempo para ver la presentación de su Buscador, Lynch. Un minuto después, el árbitro había sido anunciado y el partido comenzó.

Irlanda rápidamente tomó la delantera a través de sus Cazadores excepcionales. Justo después de que Bulgaria anotó su primer gol, los dos Buscadores se sumergieron en una gran pendiente. Krum se retiró en el último segundo, pero Lynch golpeó el suelo con fuerza. Mientras los medimagos corrían hacia él, Harry desenredó su mano del agarre de Draco para repetir la inmersión en sus Omnioculares a media velocidad. El amago de Wronski . Harry observó la expresión de feroz concentración de Krum mientras se desplomaba hacia el suelo antes de tirar de la empuñadura de su escoba y disparar hacia el cielo.

Harry volvió a la velocidad normal mientras miraba a Krum dando vueltas por encima. Estaba usando el tiempo de espera para buscar la Snitch, mientras que Lynch era tratado en el suelo. Harry no podía esperar a que siguiera el juego.

El juego se hizo más sangriento después de eso. Las Veela lograron llegar al árbitro, lo que resultó en dos penales para Irlanda. Los bateadores de ambos equipos estaban lanzando las Bludgers ferozmente, y otra falta búlgara hizo que los duendes formaran una mano gigante enseñando el dedo medio a las Veela. Harry observó fascinado cómo los Veela se transformaron en criaturas parecidas a pájaros que parecían peligrosos y comenzaron a arrojar bolas de fuego contra los duendes. Mientras los funcionarios del Ministerio controlaban a las mascotas de pelea, Krum recibió un golpe en la cara con una Bludger. La sangre comenzó a fluir libremente por su nariz, pero no hubo tiempo de espera: la escoba del árbitro había sido golpeada por una de las bolas de fuego del Veela y estaba comprensiblemente distraído.

"¡Oh, vamos, no se puede jugar así!" Gimió Draco.

"Sí, puede, ¡ha visto la Snitch!", Gritó Harry.

Ambos buscadores volvieron a zambullirse en el suelo, con Krum alcanzando a Lynch a pesar de la sangre que salía de su cara. Unos segundos más tarde, Lynch golpeó el suelo una vez más y Krum se elevó triunfante en el aire con la Snitch revoloteando en su mano.

"¡IRLANDA GANA! ¡KRUM CONSIGUE LA SNITCH, PERO IRLANDA HA GANADO POR DIEZ PUNTOS! ", Gritó Bagman emocionado, apenas audible sobre los aplausos de los partidarios irlandeses. Harry, Hermione y Draco estaban bailando arriba y abajo. Debajo de ellos, Scarlett estaba saltando con tanto entusiasmo que Ginny tuvo que agarrarse a la parte posterior de su túnica para evitar que cayera sobre la barandilla.

"Bueno, ha sido un buen partido", dijo el ministro búlgaro estoicamente.

"¡Tu hablas ingles! ¡He estado imitando todo todo el día! "Dijo Fudge indignado.

"Y es muy divertido", dijo el ministro búlgaro sin excusas. Narcissa se rió entre dientes apreciativamente.

Harry parpadeó cuando una brillante luz blanca brilló en la caja superior. La Copa Mundial de Quidditch fue traída y entregada a Fudge, y luego el equipo búlgaro entró en tropel. Estrecharon la mano de ambos ministros de magia, y Krum recibió un aplauso particularmente alto de la multitud cuando fue anunciado. De cerca, parecía incluso peor de lo que lo había hecho a través de los Omnioculares, con dos ojos negros que destacaban bajo la sangre que le cubría la cara. Parecía mucho menos coordinado en el suelo que en una escoba, y Harry se preguntó si eso se debía a la Bludger que le había tomado a la cara, o si siempre había sido así.

El equipo irlandés fue el último, con Lynch apoyado por dos de sus compañeros de equipo y un poco bizco. Cuando el equipo irlandés regresó a sus escobas para una vuelta de honor, tuvo que sentarse en la parte posterior de una de las escobas del batidor.

"Lástima que el partido no duró más, podríamos haber perdido algun día de escuela", dijo Draco.

"Créeme, querido, estarás disfrutando este año escolar", dijo Narcissa.

"¿Por qué?"

"No ahora", dijo Narcissa, pasando sus ojos a Fudge.

Draco tomó la indirecta. "¿Podemos visitar a Ginny ahora?"

Narcissa miró al grupo expectante. "Supongo que sí, si eso está bien con Arthur".

El señor Weasley miró al oir su nombre y asintió cuando Ginny le preguntó. "Cuantos más, mejor", dijo amablemente. A su lado, Ron frunció el ceño.


	4. En el que nuestro trío cae bajo sospecha y están poco impresionados con el ministerio

Los Weasleys resultaron tener dos tiendas de campaña junto a un camino bastante transitado. Cuando el Sr. Weasley y Scarlett comenzaron a encender un fuego con fósforos (y mucha ayuda de Hermione), los muchachos Weasley más viejos sacaron algunas sillas de sus tiendas y las colocaron en un círculo alrededor del fuego.

"Este es Charlie, y ese de allí es Bill", dijo Ginny, señalando a sus hermanos mayores a Harry y Draco. "Usualmente trabajan en el extranjero, pero los dos se quedan en Inglaterra por un tiempo este año".

"¿A que te dedicas?" Harry le preguntó a Charlie. Él ya sabía que Bill trabajaba para Gringotts en Egipto.

"Trabajo en una reserva de dragones", dijo Charlie, mostrando algunas quemaduras en sus brazos.

"¡Es genial!", Dijo Scarlett mientras se sentaba junto a Ginny.

Charlie le dio una sonrisa divertida. "Tiene sus momentos".

"¿Trabajas con dragones?", Preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

"Sí. Tenemos todo tipo de dragones en la reserva; un par de especímenes de cada especie europea, y algunos de los asiáticos también ", dijo Charlie.

"¿Dónde guardas un montón de dragones?", Preguntó Harry, imaginándose un gigantesco zoológico lleno de fuego.

"En el campo en Rumania. Con máximas protecciones, por supuesto, para mantener a los dragones y a los muggles afuera ", explicó Charlie.

"¿Rumania? ¿No es ahí donde se envió el huevo de dragón de Hagrid? "Harry le preguntó a Draco.

"Creo que eso fue lo que dijo Snape".

Charlie los miró con el ceño fruncido. "¿Cómo sabes sobre Sally?"

Draco sonrió y le contó cómo habían convencido a Hagrid de que renunciara a su huevo.

Charlie negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Le hiciste a Hagrid un favor enorme. Sally es una Ridgeback noruega, y es bastante viciosa. Me dio esto, en realidad, "señaló una larga quemadura en su antebrazo," la última vez tuve que hacerle un examen físico ".

"Sí, pero piensa en lo genial que hubiera sido tener un dragón de verdad en la escuela", dijo Scarlett con nostalgia.

Charlie tosió de repente. "Así que, er, gran partido hoy, ¿no?"

Pasaron unas horas sentados junto al fuego, discutiendo a fondo el partido. Los irlandeses seguían cantando y riendo, y la gente que pasaba frente a sus tiendas se emborrachaba progresivamente a medida que avanzaba la noche. De vez en cuando, un duende o dos volaban sobre sus cabezas, llevando aún sus linternas. Bill desenterró una botella de Whisky de Fuego, que compartió con su padre, Charlie y Narcissa, antes de ponerla cuidadosamente lejos del alcance de los gemelos. Los miembros más jóvenes del grupo se conformaron con interminables tazas de chocolate caliente, amontonados con mullidos malvaviscos.

Harry dio un sorbo a su chocolate caliente mientras veía a Narcissa charlando alegremente con el señor Weasley y Bill. "Pensé que el Sr. Weasley odiaba a tu familia".

"No, solo mi padre, creo. En cualquier caso, mi madre ha ampliado su círculo social desde su encarcelamiento, y parece estar disfrutando mucho haciéndose amiga de personas a las que mi padre odiaba ", respondió Draco.

Narcissa los miró. "Inglés, por favor, muchachos", dijo bruscamente. Cuando asintieron tímidamente, su frente se relajó y le tendió el vaso a Bill para que lo rellenara.

Los gemelos sacaron una bolsa de varitas falsas y se las pasaron al grupo. Harry agitó la suya, riendo cuando se convirtió en pollo de goma. Pronto fue desafiado a una pelea con espadas por Scarlett - si pudieras llamar un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza con un pollo de goma, un desafío. Harry se puso de pie y se fue tras ella mientras ella se agachaba en la parte posterior de la tienda más cercana, riendo locamente.

Harry escuchó pasos detrás de él y miró por encima del hombro para ver a Ginny acercarse a él, blandiendo su propia varita, que se había convertido en una larga margarita de plástico.

"¡Oye, no es justo!", Protestó, corriendo alrededor de la tienda.

Draco alzó la mirada hacia su grito y estiró su pierna justo cuando Scarlett corría por el grupo que estaba junto al fuego. Ella tropezó con su pierna, dando un salto mortal y terminando de espaldas, riendo sin aliento.

"¡Tramposo!" Le gritó a Draco, arrojándole su pollo.

Su habilidad de cazadora claramente se estaba tomando la noche libre, ya que su lanzamiento se volvió loco. El pollo giró hasta el final antes de caer en el regazo de Narcissa, tirando su vaso al suelo.

Scarlett se sentó nerviosamente. "Lo siento, señora Malfoy, no quise darle".

"No, solo a mi hijo", dijo Narcissa. Cuando Scarlett tragó saliva, se rió entre dientes. "No hay daño hecho, Scarlett. Creo que nos iremos pronto, de todos modos. No podemos celebrar toda la noche ".

"¿Por qué no? ", dijo Draco, señalando el campo de tiendas.

Harry levantó la mirada y vio llamas parpadeantes en el otro lado del campo y un grupo ruidoso de personas caminando en las sombras y mirando algo en el cielo. Estaban cantando algo, aunque Harry no pudo distinguir las palabras. Fuera lo que fuera, no sonaba como las canciones alegres y cánticos que había estado escuchando de los deleitosos irlandeses.

"No creo que estén celebrando el partido", dijo Bill lentamente.

El señor Weasley se puso de pie. "Seguramente no ... ¡Hay funcionarios del Ministerio por todos lados!"

"¿Quién más usaría esa ropa?" Preguntó Narcissa con voz tensa.

El señor Weasley la miró con preocupación y luego se volvió hacia sus hijos. "Fred, George, lleva a Ron, Ginny y Scarlett al bosque y quédate allí hasta que vayamos a buscarte. Bill, Charlie y Percy, venid conmigo ", dijo, luego hizo una pausa y miró inquisitivamente a Narcissa. Ella asintió con gravedad.

"¿Qué está pasando?", Preguntaron los gemelos.

Narcissa se levantó también y sacó su varita. "Draco, lleva a tus amigos al bosque, también. Y permanecer juntos sin importar qué. Vendré a buscaros pronto, lo prometo ".

"Madre, ¿qué está pasando?", Preguntó Draco con preocupación.

Justo entonces hubo una explosión y una gran tienda de campaña incendiada, causando que el otro grupo se riera. A la luz del fuego extra, Harry podía ver que la gente en el suelo llevaba máscaras y túnicas negras con capucha. Más personas comenzaban a unirse a ellos, pero aún más huían gritando. En el cielo sobre todos ellos -

"¿Están esas personas allí arriba?", Preguntó Ginny.

"Parece el gerente de campo de campamento", dijo George.

Fred asintió. "Y deben ser su familia".

"Draco, toma a Hermione y a Harry y ve", dijo Narcissa con una voz entrecortada que Harry nunca la había escuchado usar. "No dejes que Hermione desaparezca de tu vista".

Draco asintió y agarró las manos de Harry y Hermione y comenzó a tirar de ellas hacia el bosque. Los Weasley y Scarlett más jóvenes los siguieron.

"¿Qué quería decir tu madre acerca de mí?", Preguntó Hermione.

"Creo ... creo que mamá cree que esos son Mortífagos", dijo Draco mientras los arrastraba. "Será mejor que te quites la capucha".

Hermione palideció un poco, pero hizo lo que le dijo cuando entraron en el bosque oscuro. Las linternas rojas y verdes se habían extinguido hace mucho tiempo, dejando el bosque completamente oscuro. Harry no podía ver nada y mantuvo firme la mano de Draco mientras escuchaban a la gente corriendo en pánico, empujándolos más de una vez. Sobre el sonido de niños llorando y adultos que gritaban, Harry pudo escuchar más explosiones provenientes del campamento.

"¿Puede alguno de ustedes encender su varita?" Preguntó Draco.

Harry usó su mano libre para buscar en su bolsillo, encontrando solo sus Omnioculares. Frunció el ceño y buscó su otro bolsillo.

"Lumos," dijo Hermione.

Cuando su varita los encendió, Draco dejó caer sus manos y encendió su propia varita. Harry ahora estaba hurgando en sus bolsillos con ambas manos buscando su varita mágica y poniéndose cada vez más frenético.

Draco miró a su alrededor. "¿A dónde fueron Scarlett y los Weasley? ¿No estaban justo detrás de nosotros?

"Chicos, no encuentro mi varita", interrumpió Harry.

"¿Qué?", Preguntaron los dos.

"Debo haberla perdido cuando estaba sentado junto al fuego", dijo Harry, haciendo que se volteara.

Draco lo agarró del brazo. "No vas a volver, no ahora. Tenemos que sacar a Hermione de aquí ".

"¿Realmente estoy en mucho más peligro que ustedes dos?", Preguntó ella.

Draco la miró con expresión sombría. "Madre ciertamente lo pensó, y eso es lo suficientemente bueno para mí. Ahora ven."

Harry siguió infelizmente, sintiéndose muy indefenso sin su varita. Un poco más adelante se encontraron con un grupo de adolescentes discutiendo en francés. Uno de ellos se interrumpió cuando se acercaron.

"Avez-vous vu Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue - "

"Je ne sais pas qui c'est, désolé," contestó Draco.

"Elle est directrice de Beauxbâtons. Elle fait plus de trois mètres de haut ", continuó la chica.

Las cejas de Draco se levantaron con sorpresa. "Nous ne l'avons pas vue".

La chica francesa asintió y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

"¿Hablas francés?", Preguntó Harry.

"Obviamente", dijo Draco. "Mi madre me enseñó cuando era joven".

"¿Cómo es que no sabía eso?"

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Nunca preguntaste."

"¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?" Preguntó Harry.

"¿Aparte del inglés? Francés y parsel. Y estoy aprendiendo sirénido. ¿Podemos seguir moviéndonos? Draco miró a Hermione con inquietud.

No habían ido muy lejos cuando Winky apareció por un sendero junto a un grupo de arbustos. Estaba jadeando mientras luchaba por avanzar, como si algo invisible la estuviera reteniendo. "Hay malos magos alrededor. La gente está flotando en lo alto del cielo. ¡Winky se está saliendo del camino! "Les gritó mientras cruzaba el camino con un poco de esfuerzo.

"Eso fue extraño", dijo Draco después de un latido.

"Apuesto a que su amo no le dio permiso para huir", dijo Hermione con una mirada ceñuda.

Draco negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. "No creo que sea eso ... Si ella estuviese desobedeciendo una orden directa, probablemente tendría que castigarse a sí misma, pero probablemente podría manejarlo ..."

"Parece que sabes mucho al respecto", comenzó Hermione.

"Porque mi padre solía tratar a nuestros elfos de esa manera. Mi madre ya no los hace hacer eso. En realidad son más obedientes, ahora, curiosamente. O al menos, Dobby lo es ".

El camino estaba menos concurrido ahora. Rodearon un grupo de duendes reunidos alrededor de una pila de oro y un grupo de Veela rodeados de admiradores y se sentaron en un pequeño claro desértico. Harry estaba revisando sus bolsillos por su varita cuando Bagman salió de los árboles. Se detuvo cuando vio a los tres sentados en el suelo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde están tus padres? ", Exigió.

"Ayudando a resolver los disturbios de Mortífagos", dijo Draco deliberadamente.

"¿El qué?" Jadeó Bagman.

"En el campo de acampada. Tienen a un grupo de muggles que levitan en el cielo y están quemando carpas ", dijo Harry.

Bagman lo miró sin decir nada antes de desaparecer.

"Espero que el resto del Ministerio esté más organizado que él", dijo Hermione.

"Tendrían que estarlo", resopló Draco.

"¿No deberían haber Aurores por todos lados?", Preguntó Harry. "Quiero decir, si fuera un disturbio de fútbol la policía estaría ..."

"¡Shh!" Siseó Hermione.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras escuchaban el sonido de unos pasos cada vez más cerca.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Harry llamó.

Los pasos se detuvieron abruptamente. Draco levantó su varita aún encendida y se asomó a la oscuridad, pero no podían ver a nadie.

"¿Deberíamos irnos?" Preguntó Harry incómodo.

Draco había fruncido los labios par pensar cuando una voz rugió en la oscuridad. "MORSMORDRE!"

La luz verde y brillante estalló desde la dirección de la voz. Harry levantó la vista para ver una calavera gigante con una serpiente saliendo de la boca y, con un sobresalto, la reconoció como la Marca Tenebrosa. Se elevó más alto en el aire mientras el humo verde se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Los gritos llegaron de los bosques circundantes cuando personas invisibles comenzaron a huir.

Draco se puso de pie y agarró sus manos. "¡Vamonos!"

Harry y Hermione tropezaron detrás de él.

"¿Por qué habría de ...?"

"¡Solo vamonos, Potter!" Gritó Draco, tirando más fuerte.

Solo habían recorrido unos pocos metros cuando escucharon el sonido de un grupo de personas que se aparecían en el claro. Harry miró a su alrededor y vio que cada mago tenía sus varitas apuntando a Hermione, a Draco y a él mismo.

"¡Al suelo!", Gritó, y empujó a los otros dos al suelo.

Aterrizaron pesadamente justo antes de que el grupo de magos gritara "¡STUPEFY!"

Harry sintió una cálida ráfaga de viento sobre él, luego levantó levemente la cabeza a tiempo para ver cómo los chorros de luz roja se disparaban en la noche, rebotando en los árboles antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

"¡ALTO!", Gritó.

Harry miró hacia atrás para ver a Narcissa corriendo hacia adelante luciendo blanca como un fantasma.

"Draco - Harry - Hermione - ¿estais heridos?", Preguntó con urgencia, y luego comenzó a inclinarse hacia Draco.

"Fuera del camino, Malfoy", llegó una voz dura.

Perteneció a un mago más viejo. A diferencia de muchos de los adultos que Harry había visto ese día, que habían tratado infructuosamente de vestirse con ropa Muggle, este hombre vestía un traje impecable. Incluso su bigote parecía haber sido afeitado con la ayuda de una regla.

"¿Cuál de ustedes lo hizo?" Les gruñó mientras avanzaba con su varita todavía levantada.

"¡No hicimos nada!" Gritó Harry mientras se ponía de pie con Draco y Hermione.

"¡No me mientas!", Gritó el mago.

Narcissa se enderezó y miró al hombre. "Harry no está mintiendo, Crouch. ¡No puedes creer que un niño haya conjurado la Marca Tenebrosa! "

La cara de Crouch se enrojeció de ira. "¡Fueron encontrados en la escena del crimen! ¿Cuál de ustedes lo hizo?"

El señor Weasley dio un paso adelante. "Barty, no pudieron haberlo hecho. Sólo a los mortífagos se les enseñó cómo ".

"¡Y él es el hijo de un Mortífago!" Crouch apuntó con su varita hacia Draco.

Narcissa levantó su propia varita y la apuntó directamente a la garganta de Crouch. "Baja tu varita en este instante o la bajaré por ti".

Los ojos de Crouch se hincharon. "Te atreves -"

"¿Te atreves a acusar a mi hijo? Él puede ser el hijo de un Mortífago, ¡pero todos sabemos que eres el padre de uno! "

Harry nunca había visto a Narcissa verse tan enojada, ni siquiera cuando había estado amenazando a los Dursley. Su cabello normalmente liso estaba escapando de su moño y las chispas rojas habían empezado a brotar de su varita. Tenía los dientes descubiertos y Harry casi esperaba que gruñera.

"¿De dónde vino la Marca?", Preguntó una bruja de aspecto bondadoso que aún llevaba puesta su bata.

"Por allí", señaló Hermione con un brazo tembloroso. "Escuchamos a alguien que venía hacia nosotros pero no vio nada, y luego gritaron el encantamiento para conjurar la marca".

Crouch se volvió hacia ella. "Pareces muy bien informado sobre la Marca Tenebrosa, jovencita".

"Ella está bien informada sobre todo", dijo Draco con los dientes apretados. "Y antes de que comiences a acusarla, resulta ser una nacida muggle".

Los ojos de Crouch se movieron sospechosamente entre Draco y Hermione, pero el resto de los adultos, a excepción de Narcissa, levantaron sus varitas en la dirección que Hermione había señalado. Mientras algunos de los magos comenzaban a registrar el bosque, Narcissa se acercó y juntó a los tres adolescentes hacia ella sin bajar su varita, que seguía apuntando inquebrantablemente hacia Crouch.

Gritos triunfales subieron y un mago barbudo regresó con un Winky inconsciente en sus brazos. Él la acostó a los pies de Crouch, y él se sacudió como si lo hubieran abofeteado.

"¡No! No ... "gritó antes de dirigirse a donde la habían encontrado.

"No se ve bien, lo hizo, su propio elfo", dijo el mago barbudo mientras miraba a Winky.

"Diggory, no creerás que fue el elfo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó una bruja. "Ella necesita una varita para empezar".

"Sí, y tenía uno", dijo Diggory. Levantó una varita y la agitó lentamente para que todos la vieran.

"¡Esa es mi varita!" Gritó Harry sorprendido.

"¿Tu varita?" Preguntó Diggory peligrosamente.

Harry abrió la boca, pero fue interrumpido por Bagman. Apareció en el claro. "¿Que esta pasando? ¿Por qué está la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo? Barty? Dios mío, ¿qué le pasó a tu elfo?"

Todos miraron hacia donde Crouch había regresado.

"Ella ha sido aturdida", dijo secamente.

"Sr. Crouch, ella tenía una varita", informó Diggory en voz baja.

"¿Una varita?", Preguntó Crouch bruscamente.

"Sí. La varita de Harry Potter, en realidad ".

Crouch giró su cabeza hacia Harry, sus fosas nasales ardiendo. "¡Tú!"

Esta vez, Narcissa gruñó. "Idiotas patéticos e incompetentes. Has acusado a dos niños, uno de los cuales es una nacida Muggle, a un elfo doméstico, y ahora a Harry Potter de conjurar la Marca Tenebrosa. Puedes continuar con tu paranoia sin sentido si lo deseas, pero nos vamos ".

"Narcissa, sabes que no puedes irte", dijo Weasley con cansancio. "No todavía."

"Bien", jadeó Narcissa, las chispas rojas disminuyeron un poco. "Permaneceremos el tiempo suficiente como para interrogar al elfo de Crouch".

Crouch frunció el ceño al recordar que era su elfo en el centro de las cosas. "Rennervate", dijo en voz baja.

Winky abrió los ojos y luchó por sentarse mientras miraba a su alrededor a todas las caras duras que la miraban. Cuando vio la Marca oscura que aún colgaba en el cielo estalló en lágrimas.

"¡Elfo! ¡Soy miembro del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas! Tenemos algunas preguntas para ti ".

La única señal de que Winky había escuchado las palabras de Diggory era que su llanto se hacía más fuerte.

"Elfo, fuiste encontrado debajo de la Marca Tenebrosa y sosteniendo la varita de un mago. Habiendo infringido la ley sobre criaturas no humanas que llevan varitas, ¿por qué no deberíamos arrestarte por conjurar la Marca?

Winky tomó grandes respiraciones mientras trataba de hablar a través de sus lágrimas. "¡Yo - yo no lo estoy haciendo, señor! Solo quiero alejarme de los malos magos. ¡No estoy haciendo nada con la varita!

"De verdad", dijo Diggory, poco convencido. "Ya lo veremos. ¡Incantato anterior! "

Una Oscura Marca fantasmagórica brotó de la varita de Harry, tan grande como el original, pero hecha de humo gris.

"Deletrius", dijo Diggory apresuradamente. Cuando el humo gris desapareció, se volvió hacia Winky. "Has sido atrapado en la escena del crimen con la misma varita que lanzó el hechizo".

"¡Ella no lo hizo!", Gritó Hermione. Se puso roja cuando todos la miraron fijamente, pero siguieron arando. "No pudo haber sido ella, no se parecía en nada a ella. La voz que escuchamos era humana".

Draco asintió. "Fue un hombre. Probablemente desapareció tan pronto como todos comenzaron a llegar ".

"Bueno, todo aclarado . Alguien robó la varita de Harry y desapareció tan pronto como lanzaron el hechizo, dejando a Winky con la culpa ", dijo Narcissa, luego miró a su alrededor como si desafiara a alguien a objetar.

"Debes haber visto quién era, entonces, elfo", Diggory intentó una nueva táctica.

Winky lo miró a través de sus ojos antes de dirigirse a Crouch. "Winky no está viendo a nadie, señor".

Los labios de Crouch se adelgazaron bajo su bigote. "Amos, me encargaré de mi elfo, por favor. Te lo aseguro, ella será castigada adecuadamente ".

Cuando Diggory asintió de mala gana, Crouch miró a Winky lo que hizo estremecerse a Harry.

"Me has deshonrado", comenzó Crouch. "Desobedeciste una orden directa de permanecer en mi tienda, y tuviste la audacia de sostener la varita de un mago".

Winky lloró aún más fuerte mientras se arrodillaba a los pies de Crouch. "¡No! Maestro, por favor, ¡no!"

Crouch no mostró lástima cuando comenzó a aflojar su corbata. "Eso significa ropa".

Winky se derrumbó en un montón que lloraba. Crouch se quitó la corbata, se inclinó, tomó la mano de Winky y presionó su corbata en ella. Winky la dejó caer como si la hubiera quemado y trató de agarrar la pierna de Crouch, pero él retrocedió fuera de su alcance.

"Me disculpo por las acciones de mi antiguo elfo", dijo, y luego levantó la voz cuando Winky comenzó a llorar. "Amos, no creo que conjurara la Marca, pero ella rompió la cláusula tres del Código de Uso de la Varita. Haz con ella lo que quieras ".

Con eso, regresó al lugar donde la habían encontrado, y unos segundos más tarde hubo un crujido cuando desapareció. Todos miraron hacia donde había estado parado por un segundo antes de que Hermione se adelantara e intentara consolar a Winky.

"Devuélvele a Harry su varita" ordenó Narcissa. Cuando Diggory se la entregó con una mueca incómoda, Narcissa extendió sus manos expectante, claramente impaciente por aparecerse de allí.

"Por favor, no podemos dejarla aquí", dijo Hermione.  
"¿Qué hay de Dobby?", Preguntó Harry de repente. "Winky dijo que lo conoce, ¿quizás podría ayudarla a acostumbrarse a ser libre?"

Narcissa vaciló antes de asentir una vez. "¡Dobby!"

Dobby se apareció en el claro y desató un coro de jadeos incrédulos y algunas risas. Además de sus habituales sandalias de gelatina, llevaba un vestido de niño verde; evidentemente, también había estado apoyando a Irlanda hoy. "Sí, señorita Narcissa?"

"Dobby, entiendo que estés familiarizado con Winky. Ella está extremadamente molesta esta noche. ¿Puedes llevarla a casa e intentar calmarla?

Diggory dio un paso adelante. "¡No puedes llevarla a casa contigo!"

Narcissa levantó una ceja. "¿Oh? Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que ella no es responsable de la Marca Tenebrosa ".

"Sí, pero..."

"No presumas decirle a Dobby lo que puede y no puede hacer", dijo fríamente Narcissa.

Dobby se cruzó de brazos. "¡Dobby es un elfo libre, señor! Si Dobby quiere llevar a Winky a su casa, ¡Dobby lo hará!

Harry vio que algunas personas luchaban por reprimir sonrisas ante eso, el señor Weasley entre ellos. Dobby se acercó a Winky y la levantó suavemente antes de desaparecer con ella. Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia Harry y los Malfoy. Ella tomó la mano de Narcissa, dejando que los niños tomaran su otro brazo.

"Arthur, damos nuestras despedidas a tu familia", llamó Narcissa al otro lado del claro, y luego siguió a Dobby a casa.

El terreno estaba oscuro y caminar por el camino parecía más largo de lo habitual para Harry. Tropezó más de una vez en la grava cuando la adrenalina comenzó a desaparecer y el agotamiento se apoderó de ella. Draco apretó más la mano de Harry, pero no dijo nada.

Mientras caminaban por la puerta principal, Narcissa rompió el silencio con un suspiro. "Hora de acostarse para todos nosotros".

Nadie discutió con ella. En la parte superior de las escaleras, Narcissa giró a la izquierda hacia su propia habitación, dejando que los adolescentes se dirigieran directamente a sus propias habitaciones. Se detuvieron fuera de la habitación de Draco.

"¿Están bien chicos?", Preguntó Harry.

Hermione asintió un poco temblorosa. "Estoy bien. Aunque estaría muy feliz si nunca vuelvo a pasar por algo así ".

Draco resopló. " Malditos mortífagos. Nunca entenderé a mi padre ".

"Bueno, ahora está en Azkaban, así que no tienes que preocuparte por él", dijo Harry consoladoramente.

Draco asintió lentamente. "Buenas noches."

Solo en su habitación, Harry se puso su pijama, se quitó las gafas y se desplomó en la cama, pero el sueño no llegó. Se quedó allí tumbado, mirando el contorno borroso de la luna a través de su ventana mientras recordaba los eventos de la noche en su mente.

Se encontró pensando en las palabras de Draco. Si Lucius Malfoy no hubiera sido arrestado y enviado a Azkaban, ¿hubiera estado allí, con el resto de los Mortífagos? ¿Riéndose de los muggles mientras levitaban sin poder hacer nada? ¿Narcissa habría estado con él? ¿Draco habría estado con él?

Harry se estremeció. Esta no era una línea de pensamiento que lo ayudaría a conciliar el sueño pronto. Rodó y abrazó una almohada, deseando tener un muñeco de peluche para hacerle compañía. No se atrevió a colarse en la habitación de Draco, no con Narcissa. En cambio, se tapó la barbilla con las mantas y se hizo una bola, diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba a salvo en la Mansión.

Oyó los pasos silenciosos de Narcissa que bajaban por el pasillo, y luego el sonido de la puerta de Draco al abrirla. Un minuto después, abrió la puerta de Harry y asomó la cabeza por la rendija, antes de volver a cerrarla y caminar hacia la habitación de Hermione. De repente, Harry se sintió mucho más seguro, sabiendo que Narcissa los estaba cuidando a todos. Se quedó dormido cinco minutos después con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	5. En el que Narcissa fisgonea y Harry y Hermione aprenden una nueva habilidad

Harry durmió como un muerto hasta que Tilly lo despertó a la hora del almuerzo al día siguiente, con un mensaje para unirse a Draco en el balcón.

Harry se puso las gafas, se quitó el pijama y vagó afuera. Encontró a Hermione y Draco esperándolo en la mesa.

"Mi madre estará ocupada toda la mañana, así que podemos elegir lo que queramos para el almuerzo", dijo feliz Draco.

Tilly apareció junto a la mesa para tomar sus órdenes. Diez minutos más tarde ella reapareció para servirles su comida. Harry y Draco comenzaron a comer mientras Hermione preguntaba cómo estaba Winky.

Tilly negó con la cabeza tristemente. "Winky no está bien, señorita. Winky extraña a su amo. Dobby está tratando de animarla, pero Winky no la está escuchando. Winky solo quiere volver con su maestro ".

"¡Pero él fue horrible con ella!" Protestó Hermione.

"Los elfos domésticos no eligen a sus amos, señorita. Winky no tiene tanta suerte como Tilly, "dijo el elfo, le sonrió a Draco, luego desapareció.

Hermione se iluminó. "Tal vez Winky pueda trabajar aquí, entonces. Estoy seguro de que a tu madre no le importaría, Draco".

Draco la miró con cautela por su helado. "Probablemente no, pero no intentes reclutar a mi madre para que se una a tu cruzada de derechos de elfos domésticos".

Cuando Hermione tomó un bocado de su ensalada en lugar de responder, Harry supo que eso era exactamente lo que había estado planeando.

Lo mismo hizo Draco. "Hermione, ¿puedes dejarlo, por favor? Madre ya ha liberado a Dobby, y el resto de nuestros elfos están felices, incluso tú lo has admitido. Además, hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse después de anoche ".

"¿Cómo qué?", Preguntó Hermione.

"Como el hecho de que un par de días después de que Harry sueñe con el Señor Oscuro y se despierte con la cicatriz lastimada, la Marca oscura es conjurada durante un disturbio Mortífago".

"Sí, sobre eso", comenzó Harry. "No lo entiendo". ¿Por qué alguien dispararía eso al cielo? Quiero decir, es solo el tatuaje que Voldemort le dio a todos los Mortífagos, ¿no es así? Seguramente no puede ser tan aterrador ".

Draco negó con la cabeza. "No era solo un tatuaje, era su símbolo en general. Los Mortífagos lo ponían sobre cualquier lugar donde hubieran matado o torturado a alguien. Verlo arriba de la casa de uno habría sido la peor pesadilla de la gente en aquel entonces ".

Harry frunció el ceño. "Entonces, ¿por qué se lanzó en el bosque y no en el campo donde levitaban a los muggles?"

"Bueno", Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, "Mamá piensa que la Marca Tenebrosa no tuvo nada que ver con los disturbios. Porque todos los mortífagos desaparecieron tan pronto como la vieron ".

"¿Por qué harían eso?", Preguntó Harry.

"Porque los Mortífagos que vimos anoche son los que escaparon de la prisión o la muerte. Gente como mi padre que dijo haber sido forzado a unirse. Si hubieras mentido acerca de tu participación con el Señor Oscuro, estarías preocupado de que él regrese también ".

"Pero el Sr. Weasley dijo anoche que solo a los mortífagos se les enseñó ese hechizo", dijo Hermione.

Harry tomó un trago de jugo de manzana. "No crees que podría haber sido Pettigrew, ¿verdad?"

"¿Pettigrew?" Hermione sonó dudosa.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Trelawney tuvo esa profecía sobre él en junio y escapó esa noche. ¿Qué pasa si ha logrado encontrar a Voldemort? Él estaba allí en mi sueño, después de todo ".

"El Señor Oscuro no pudo haber estado allí anoche, o tu cicatriz habría dolido", dijo Draco con confianza.

Hermione dejó sus cubiertos. "Draco, ¿habría algún libro sobre profecías en la biblioteca?"

"No estoy seguro, nunca quise leer sobre ellos antes".

"Creo que lo averiguaré, entonces", dijo, y luego se fue.  
"Por favor dime que no quieres unirte a ella", dijo Draco.

Harry sonrió. "Nah. Quiero probar ese amago deWronski ".

"Excelente."

********

 

Harry y Draco pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde probando diferentes maniobras en el campo de Quidditch. Draco rehusó a probar el amagoWronski , diciendo que no era un lunático con un deseo de muerte, pero Harry lo practicó una y otra vez, amando la prisa que recibió al detenerse en el último segundo posible. Finalmente lo llamaron y se fue a volar por los jardines. Doblaron la esquina de la casa y vieron a Narcissa caminando por el camino.  
"¿Dónde has estado todo el día?" Draco la llamó.

Narcissa levantó una mano contra la mirada del sol y lo miró. "Me atraparon en el Ministerio. Os contaré todo si quereis uniros a mí en el salón para el té.

Los chicos fueron a buscar a Hermione a la biblioteca antes de unirse a Narcissa. La encontraron sentada con los pies apoyados en un taburete. Dobby estaba agachada frente a ella, dándole un masaje en los pies.

"¿Tan malo ha sido?", Preguntó Draco.

Narcissa suspiró. "El Ministerio está en absoluto caos. No hubiera ido en absoluto, pero pensé que era mi mejor oportunidad de descubrir algo sobre lo de anoche ".

"La señorita Narcissa no debería estar cansada", regañó Dobby.

"Haces que parezca que estoy embarazada", dijo con una sonrisa exasperada.

Draco palideció. "No lo estas, ¿verdad?"

Narcissa se rió suavemente. "No, cariño, solo agotada. Y logré encontrar información útil. Dobby, es suficiente. Por favor, tráiganos un poco de té.

Dobby regresó un minuto después con una bandeja de té y un plato de merengues en miniatura. Les sirvió una taza y luego dijo que volvería a ver a Winky.

Narcissa tomó un sorbo de té. "Primero, te alegrará saber que tus amigos quedaron ilesos cuando se separaron de ti anoche. Simplemente esperaron juntos en una zona más tranquila del bosque hasta que sus hermanos mayores los encontraron ".

Harry, Hermione y Draco asintieron con alivio.

"Además de eso, no había mucho más por descubrir anoche, aparte de que el Ministerio es incompetente como de costumbre. Sin embargo, vi a Rita Skeeter merodeando por el Departamento de Juegos Mágicos y Deportes, así que espero un torrente de rumores sensacionalistas en el Profeta en las próximas semanas. Ella puede ser demasiado buena para imprimir chismes como un hecho, pero es entretenida ".

"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó Draco decepcionado.

"No, solo estoy empezando. También aprendí que este año vuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras será Alastor Moody, "dijo significativamente.

"Nunca he oído hablar de él", dijo Draco, mirando a Harry y Hermione, que se encogieron de hombros.

"Eso es porque tu padre se negó a permitir que se mencionara su nombre. Él es el auror, o más bien, ex auror, ahora, arrestó a Lucius hace trece años ".

"¿Y él va a enseñar en Hogwarts?", Preguntó Draco.

"Sí. Se había retirado, pero aparentemente estará enseñando durante un año como un favor a Dumbledore. No espero que disfrutes mucho de las clases de Defensa este año, Draco ".

"¿Qué, crees que podría tener un resentimiento contra mí porque mi padre no entró en Azkaban la última vez? Eso fue hace años, y él está allí ahora ".

"Por lo que entiendo, Moody no está del todo cuerdo. Él era un buen Auror en su época, pero pasó demasiado tiempo persiguiendo a los magos oscuros, y como resultado terminó siendo paranoico y sospechoso. No quiero que te enemistés con él como lo hiciste con Lockhart, "dijo Narcissa con severidad.

Draco asintió nerviosamente.

"Bueno. También podrías querer advertir a Theodore, Vincent y Gregory sobre él ".

"¿Por qué ellos?" Preguntó Harry.

"También se sospechaba que sus padres eran Mortífagos", dijo Draco en voz baja.

"¿Lo eran?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Creo que sí, sí. Todos eran amables con Lucius, en cualquier caso, "contestó Narcissa. Harry la miró en estado de shock.

"Relájate, Harry. Theo odia a su padre, lo sabes, y dado lo mucho que le gustan los Estudios Muggles, dudo que albergue tendencias de Mortífagos. Y Greg y Vince son tan tontos que incluso si resultaran ser malvados, no serían una preocupación ", dijo Draco con ligereza.  
"No subestimes a alguien simplemente porque no es inteligente", advirtió Narcissa.

"Madre, Greg solo usa zapatos sin cordones porque todavía no ha descubierto cómo funcionan los cordones", dijo Draco con desdén.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada interrogante a Harry, quien levantó sus cejas y asintió.

"De todos modos," continuó Narcissa, aunque sonrió levemente, "la falta de inteligencia no hace a alguien inofensivo. Una amiga de Polly desapareció en Albania. La pobre Bertha siempre fue muy temerosa, pero increíblemente entrometida. Suma esos dos rasgos, y ella bien podría haberse metido en problemas, y con cualquiera con quien ella haya estado.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando sus palabras provocaron una sacudida de reconocimiento. "¿Te refieres a Bertha Jorkins?", Preguntó.

"Sí. ¿Por qué la conoces? ", Preguntó Narcissa.

"Yo ..." Harry sacudió su cerebro. "Acabo de reconocer el nombre de alguna parte ..."

"Le hablé a Arthur sobre ella después de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch", ofreció Narcissa.

"No, eso no fue", dijo Harry lentamente. "Escuché sobre ella antes de eso: en el sueño que tuve sobre Voldemort y Pettigrew".

"¿Lo hiciste?", Preguntó Narcissa bruscamente.

"Sí ... no me fijé mucho en ese momento porque el nombre no significaba nada para mí. Pero creo que la asesinó ", dijo Harry. "Después de torturarla por información sobre algo".

Hermione y Draco lo miraron, horrorizados, pero Narcissa negó con la cabeza firmemente. "Fue solo un sueño, Harry, y uno que no recordabas muy bien una vez que te despertaste. Tu memoria debe engañarte y combinar mi conversación con Arthur con tu sueño ".

"Supongo que sí", dijo, totalmente poco convencido.

"En cualquier caso, Bertha trabaja para el Departamento de Juegos Mágicos y Deportes, y su jefe, Ludo Bagman, no está preocupado por ella", continuó Narcissa con calma.

"Sí, pero madre, él es un idiota. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había disturbios en la Copa del Mundo hasta que se lo dijimos ", dijo Draco desdeñosamente.

"Sin duda porque ha estado muy ocupado", dijo Narcissa. "Además de organizar la Copa del Mundo, también ha estado organizando algo en lo que te vas a interesar mucho".

Draco miró a Harry de arriba abajo confundido, luego se sonrojó cuando Hermione soltó un bufido de risa.

Narcissa se rió entre dientes. "Estoy hablando del Torneo de los Tres Magos".

Draco se sentó de golpe. "¿En serio?"

"¿Qué es el Torneo de los Tres Magos?", Preguntó Harry.

"Una competencia celebrada entre las tres escuelas mágicas más grandes de Europa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Cada escuela elege un campeón para representarlos en una serie de tres tareas peligrosas destinadas a poner a prueba sus habilidades. Se lleva a cabo cada cinco años, moviéndose entre cada escuela ", comenzó Narcissa.

"Como los Juegos Olímpicos", dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros ante Hermione.

Narcissa parecía un poco confundida. "Tal vez ... En cualquier caso, no se ha celebrado en más de un siglo, cuando se acordó que el número de muertos había llegado a ser demasiado alto".

"¿Número de muertos?" Repitió Hermione.

"Er, entonces no como los Juegos Olímpicos", murmuró Harry.

"¿Pero han decidido instalarlo de nuevo?", Preguntó Draco.

"Sí. Y se llevará a cabo en Hogwarts este año ".

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par. "De ninguna manera", respiró.

Narcissa sonrió. "Oh si. Lo cual es afortunado para ti, porque están introduciendo un límite de edad este año. Los campeones tendrán que ser mayores de edad antes de poder nominarse a sí mismos, por lo que no hubieras podido verlo si se hubiera celebrado en una de las otras escuelas. Los Jefes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán a Hogwarts con sus posibles campeones en octubre, y luego los Campeones serán elegidos en la fiesta de Halloween ".  
"¿Víspera de Todos los Santos? Esto no va a terminar bien, "gimió Draco.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. "Halloween no está maldito, Draco".

"Lo está en Hogwarts", dijo Draco con terquedad.

"Sí, bueno, si Halloween está maldito o no", dijo Narcissa con diversión, "la Navidad ciertamente no lo está, y la pasarás en Hogwarts este año, Draco. Parte de la tradición del Torneo de los Tres Magos es que la escuela anfitriona organice un baile de Navidad en la noche de Navidad, abierto a los de cuarto año o mas ".

"¿Un baile?" Preguntó Harry.

"Es por eso que tus listas de libros tenían túnicas de gala", dijo Narcissa, y luego ladeó la cabeza. "Harry, Hermione, ¿alguna vez os han enseñado a bailar vals?"

********

 

Al día siguiente, Harry entró al salón de baile. Estaba situado en la planta baja de la mansión, con grandes puertas que daban al techo y se abrían al jardín. Harry nunca antes lo había pensado mucho, pero eso fue antes de que descubriera que se esperaba que él bailara en el baile de Navidad. Narcissa llevaba un vestido muggle hasta la rodilla, lo cual era inusual para ella, mientras que Hermione estaba sentada en una silla en la esquina con un gran libro abierto en su regazo.  
"¿Qué estás leyendo?", Le preguntó Harry.

"Una historia del vals", dijo, inclinando el libro para que pudiera ver la imagen en movimiento de las parejas de baile. Ella se mordió el labio y levantó la vista. "Parece complicado".

"Bueno, si lo hacemos mal, simplemente no bailaremos en el baile", dijo Harry consoladoramente.

"Oh, sí lo harás, Potter", dijo Draco detrás de él. "Quiero al menos un vals tuyo".

"Espero que recuerdes tus modales en la noche", le advirtió Narcissa. "Solo los campeones y sus socios deberán bailar el vals inicial. El resto del baile debería ser menos formal. Ahora, pensé que podríamos comenzar con una breve demostración ".

Draco la siguió al centro del piso y tomó su mano ofrecida. Apoyó la otra en su hombro y movió su varita hacia un gramófono adornado en la esquina, desde donde comenzó a tocar un suave vals. Harry y Hermione vieron como los Malfoy se movían graciosamente al ritmo de la música. Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, Draco hizo girar a Narcissa con un gesto de felicidad. Ella cayó en una reverencia profunda cuando Draco se inclinó ante ella, luego miró con una sonrisa.

"¿Veis? Fácil, "dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry compartió una mirada con Hermione, que parecía tan nerviosa como él.

Narcissa se rió suavemente. "Realmente no es tan difícil. Te enseñaré los pasos a seguir, y luego puedes bailar turnos con Draco, ya que nunca antes había conducido un vals ".

Harry y Hermione se pararon detrás de Narcissa mientras ella mostraba una serie de pasos lentos, moviéndose en un cuadrado en el piso. Harry de repente se dio cuenta de por qué Narcissa estaba vestida de Muggle; sus túnicas habituales hasta el piso no les habrían permitido ver el movimiento de sus pies.

"Eso es todo lo que hay que hacer", dijo mientras se volvía para enfrentarlos. "Por supuesto, también cambiará durante el baile real, pero esos son los pasos básicos. Dado que ambos te seguirán, siempre puedes culpar cualquier error en las técnicas pobres de tu líder ".

"¡Oye!" Llamó Draco desde el borde de la pista de baile.

 

"Draco, hazte útil y vete con Harry," ordenó Narcissa.

Se acercó y tomó la mano de Harry, deslizando su otra mano alrededor de la cintura de Harry. "Pon tu otra mano en mi hombro".

Harry lo hizo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Solo relájate, ¿está bien? Estarás bien; He estado haciendo esto desde que era pequeño ", le aseguró Draco.

Fue más fácil de lo que Harry había anticipado. Draco era de hecho un buen bailarín, y condujo a Harry mucho más graciosamente de lo que podría haberlo hecho él solo. De todos modos, pasó el baile cuidadosamente contando el ritmo, y se sintió más que aliviado cuando terminó. Fue y se paró al lado de Narcissa mientras Hermione tomaba su lugar.

"Lo hiciste bien", le dijo Narcissa mientras miraba a Hermione. "Solo trata de no hacerlo tan obvio que estás contando los pasos. Deberías estar sonriendo, sin fruncir el ceño en concentración ".

El resto de la mañana la pasó con Draco turnándose para guiar a Harry y Hermione por la pista de baile mientras Narcissa gritaba instrucciones desde el costado. Cuando finalmente estuvo satisfecha con su progreso, ella pidió una parada.

"Menos mal, me dolían los pies", gruñó Draco.

Narcissa lo ignoró. "Felicidades ustedes dos, ambos han dominado un vals básico. Solo no intentes presumir esa noche, Draco. Ahora, ¿qué tal algunos refrigerios?

Mientras les servían gelato en el balcón del salón de baile, Draco miró a Hermione con mirada apreciativa.

"¿Tienes a alguien con quien quieras ir al baile?"

"Realmente no he pensado en eso, para ser honesto. Estaba más preocupado por el baile real. Pero no necesitamos una cita, ¿verdad? ¿Podemos ir solos? ", Preguntó ella.

"Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien", dijo Harry con firmeza. "Y Draco y yo nos mantendremos al margen esta vez".

Draco asintió a regañadientes. "Pero si quieres mi opinión, debes intentar con alguien de otro año, o de Beauxbatons o Durmstrang. Los chicos solteros en nuestro año son todos idiotas. O Blaise ".

"Lo tendré en cuenta", dijo Hermione secamente.

********

 

La última semana de vacaciones pasó volando en un borrón de días soleados, que Harry y Draco tuvieron que pasar terminando sus tareas de vacaciones. Naturalmente, Hermione había terminado la suya incluso antes de llegar a la Mansión, pero se sentó con ellos en el césped, leyendo los libros que había tomado prestados de la biblioteca Malfoy y viendo a Crookshanks intentar atrapar a los pavos reales. Desafortunadamente para él, los pavos reales tenían una tendencia a quedarse en un grupo y eran más que un rival para él. Dobby tuvo que curar rasguños menores la mayoría de los días, y el elfo se pasó el tiempo murmurando acerca de cómo todos los pavos reales deberían ser expulsados de la Mansión.  
El último día, Harry bajó a desayunar sintiéndose malhumorado. El buen tiempo había llegado a su fin, y en lugar de poder volar por última vez con Draco, estaban atrapados dentro. Se comió los bollos mientras miraba con amargura la lluvia que entraba por las ventanas del comedor.

"Anímate, mi prima vendrá hoy, ¿recuerdas?" Dijo Draco.

"Oh si. Me había olvidado de eso, "dijo Harry, iluminándose.

"Llegarán a la hora del almuerzo, así que tendrás que empacar cuando termines de desayunar", dijo Narcissa, sin levantar la vista de la carta que acababa de recibir. "Harry, puedes pedir prestado a Dobby, y Winky puede ayudarte, Hermione".

"¿Entonces ella trabaja aquí ahora?" Preguntó Hermione.

Narcissa dejó su carta a regañadientes. "Sí, ella me pertenece ahora. Ella no está muy feliz con eso, pero dijo que preferiría eso a ser un elfo libre. Todavía está lamentando a su antiguo maestro, desafortunadamente ".

Harry regresó a su habitación y comenzó a ordenar todas sus pertenencias. Dejó de lado sus viejas túnicas ya que no las iba a llevar con él, y acababa de empezar a sacarse los calcetines y la ropa interior del tocador cuando llegó Dobby.

"¡Dobby está aquí para ayudar a Harry Potter a empacar, señor!"

Harry sonrió desconcertado ante la emoción del elfo. "Si gracias. Er, ¿podrías encontrar algo que haya dejado en la casa, por favor?

"¡Por supuesto, Harry Potter!"

Harry había logrado empacar su mochila para el tren cuando Dobby regresó. Llevaba la Firebolt de Harry, su enciclopedia de serpientes y algunos dibujos sueltos.

"Esto es todo lo que Dobby podría encontrar, señor, a excepción de la lechuza de Harry Potter. Está durmiendo y Dobby no quería despertarla ".

"Gracias, Dobby. Creo que puedo manejar el resto ".

Dobby vio como Harry comenzaba a apilar sus libros escolares en su baúl y negaba con la cabeza. "Disculpa, Harry Potter, pero no eres bueno empacando. Dobby es mucho mejor ".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Ve a por ello."

Unos minutos más tarde, Dobby tenía todas las cosas de la escuela de Harry en el maletero y estaba en el proceso de doblar toda su ropa también.

"No esos, ya no me quedan bien", dijo Harry cuando Dobby fue a doblar sus viejas túnicas. "En realidad, ¿te gustaría tenerlos?"

Dobby lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Harry Potter quiere que Dobby tenga su ropa?"

"Si quieres, sí", dijo Harry.

Hubo una pausa antes de que los ojos de Dobby se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a abrazar a Harry alrededor de su cintura. "¡Harry Potter es muy amable, señor! ¡Dobby cuidará bien la ropa de Harry Potter!

Harry le dio unas palmaditas a Dobby en la espalda, luego lo apartó suavemente de sus brazos, avergonzado por la respuesta emocional de Dobby. "¿A quién más se los daría? Solo molestaría a cualquiera de los otros elfos, "dijo torpemente.

Dobby se enjugó los ojos y asintió. "Los otros no quieren ropa, Harry Potter".

Harry recogió las túnicas y las miró críticamente. "Probablemente tendrás que reducirlos un poco. Pero deberían ir bien con tus sandalias. "Cuando Dobby solo asintió y lo miró con adoración, Harry suspiró. "Aquí, puedo colocar el resto. Gracias por tu ayuda."

"¡Gracias, Harry Potter!" Dijo Dobby antes de desaparecer.

"Eso fue extraño", dijo Harry después de una pausa.

"¿Qué era?" Preguntó Hermione desde la puerta.

"Le di a Dobby mis viejas túnicas y rompió a llorar y me abrazó", dijo Harry, todavía un poco confundido.

Draco se rió mientras caminaba detrás de Hermione. "Felicitaciones, ahora eres oficialmente la segunda persona favorita de Dobby después de mamá".

"¿Lo soy?"

Draco asintió. "¿Él siempre te ha querido, pero dándole ropa? Él te amará por siempre. Ahora vamos, mamá nos quiere en el salón ".

Cuando entraron al salón, encontraron a Narcissa conversando con dos mujeres al lado del fuego. Draco fue besado en la mejilla por la mayor, y la mas joven le dio un abrazo entusiasta.

"Harry, Hermione, me gustaría que conozcas a mi hermana, Andrómeda, y a su hija Nymphadora", dijo Narcissa. "Estos son los amigos de Draco, Harry y Hermione".

Harry los estudió con curiosidad mientras todos se estrechaban la mano. Andromeda se parecía notablemente a su hermana, solo que con cabello y ojos marrones, pero su hija era algo sorprendente. Harry había estado esperando que ella fuera tan consentida como Draco, o que fuera un tipo duro de mujer policía. Ciertamente no se había imaginado a alguien tan punk. Tenía una cara pálida, en forma de corazón, rodeada por una mata de cabello corto, azul brillante, y llevaba polainas desgarradas, un vestido negro corto, una chaqueta de piel de dragón y Doc Martens de color púrpura.

"Wotcher", dijo con una sonrisa. "Llámame Tonks".

"Nymphadora", subrayó Andromeda el nombre, "le estaba contando a Cissy tus buenas nuevas".

"¡He sido aceptada como Auror completamente calificado!"

"¡Felicitaciones!" Draco sonrió. Harry y Hermione le hicieron eco.

"¡Gracias! Casi fallo en el examen Persecución silenciosa, pero lo compensé con puntos de bonificación en Ocultación y Disfraz ", dijo Tonks.

"Creo que esto requiere una celebración", dijo Narcissa. "¡Dobby!"

Dobby se apareció, afortunadamente ya no tenía los ojos llorosos. Él ya estaba sosteniendo una bandeja con seis copas de champán. Los entregó rápidamente y desapareció de nuevo.

Narcissa levantó su vaso. "Por Nymphadora, que tu carrera sea larga y exitosa".

"Por Nymphadora", todos hicieron eco.

Tonks tragó su copa de champán, dejó el vaso sobre una mesa de café y luego miró a Draco. "Deberíamos dejarlos a ellos antes de que comiencen a chismear".

"Podemos ir a mi habitación", ofreció Draco, y luego abrió el camino.

Tonks rebotó en su cama, casi cayéndose del otro lado, y miró alrededor de la habitación. "Cada vez que venimos aquí, siempre pienso que mi madre estaba loca por abandonar todo esto".

Draco hizo una mueca mientras se sentaba a su lado. "Sí, pero al menos no te quedaste con todos los parientes Mortífago, Nym".

"Es cierto", estuvo de acuerdo Tonks. "Y mi padre es muy bueno, así que supongo que mamá tomó la decisión correcta. He escuchado mucho sobre ustedes chicos ", dijo alegremente, dirigiéndose a Harry y Hermione, que estaban sentados en el sofá al pie de la cama.

"¿Lo has hecho?" Preguntó Harry.

Tonks le guiñó un ojo. "No mireis así, todo fue bueno".

Draco se puso rosa. "No hay necesidad de repetir nada".

Harry repentinamente tuvo una ardiente curiosidad por saber lo que Tonks había escuchado.

"Así que, primito, me enteré de que tienes a Ojoloco para Defensa este año", dijo Tonks.

"¿Temperamental? Sí."

"Él está bien. Completamente loco, por supuesto, pero no tan atemorizante como parece ", dijo Tonks. "Me enseñó durante mi entrenamiento como Auror, antes de retirarse".

Draco se movió incómodo. "Mi madre dice que probablemente me odie por mi padre".

Tonks ladeó la cabeza. "Nah. Bueno, él podría, es bastante desconfiado con la mayoría de las personas, y de todos modos, también hablaré en tu favor. Además, tus mejores amigos son nacidos de Muggles y Harry Potter: cualquier idiota puede ver que no eres como tu padre ", dijo ella alegremente, y luego se puso seria. "Hagas lo que hagas, no dejes que te atrape poniendo tu varita en tu bolsillo trasero. No vale la pena la conferencia ".

Hubo un silencio un tanto confuso, roto por Harry. "¿Qué se siente ser un Auror?"

"¡Estupendo! Bueno, solo he tenido un par de días hasta ahora. La mayor parte del Departamento está ocupado tratando de rastrear a cualquier persona involucrada en los disturbios de la Copa Mundial ".

"¿Alguna suerte?" Preguntó Harry.

"No puedo decirte eso, ¿puedo? Investigación en curso y todo eso. Tonks se rió de sus rostros abatidos. "Broma. Te diría si pudiera, no hemos encontrado nada. De todos modos ... ¿Mamá dice que ustedes saben todo sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos?"

"Demasiado tarde ahora si no lo hiciéramos," sonrió Draco.

Tonks solo se rió. "Bueno, estoy celoso. Nunca tuvimos algo así cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Escuché que Crouch será uno de los jueces, y está bastante enojado con tu madre. ¿Algo sobre que ella lo humilló en la Copa del Mundo? "

Todos sonrieron.

"¡Oh, casi lo olvido!" Tonks buscó en un bolsillo, sacó un paquete pequeño, lo amplió y se lo dio a Draco. "Último regalo de cumpleaños para mi primo favorito".

"Soy tu único primo, Nym", respondió, pero parecía feliz de todos modos. Lo abrió para revelar una camiseta de Weird Sisters.

"Lo conseguí en el último concierto al que fui. ", dijo Tonks, golpeándolo en el hombro.

Draco se apartó de ella y sostuvo la camisa hasta su pecho, comprobando la talla. Lo bajó con una sonrisa, luego frunció los labios hacia Tonks. "¿Por qué todos piensan que mi gusto por la música necesita mejorar? Harry me ha estado metiendo a Pearl Jam durante los últimos dos años ".

Tonks miró a Harry con aprecio. "¿Te gusta? Todavía prefiero las Weird Sisters, pero también son geniales. Serás bueno para Draco ".

"Saludos", dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"Draco nos dijo que eres un Metamorphmagus," interrumpió Hermione.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando distraídamente mientras Tonks cambiaba su apariencia para ellos. Cuando Harry la vio darse un hocico de cerdo, no pudo evitar desear tener un primo que fuera tan divertido como ella.

Después de una cena elaborada y deliciosa, todo el grupo se retiró al salón. Harry estaba ocupado dibujando a Dobby, que ahora llevaba puesta la túnica vieja y arrugada de Harry, y le hablaba alegremente sobre la ropa que quería comprar a continuación, y medio escuchando la conversación a su alrededor. Hermione estaba hablando con Tonks sobre cómo era trabajar en el Ministerio. Draco estaba jugando ajedrez contra Narcissa mientras ella y Andromeda discutían el juicio de Sirius.

"Será bueno verlo de nuevo", dijo Andrómeda con nostalgia. "Siempre fue mi primo favorito".

"Por supuesto que sí, Andy, nuestro único primo después de Regulus", se burló Narcissa.

"¿Qué le pasaba?", Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

"¿En esta familia? Mortífago, ¿qué más? "Dijo Draco con amargura.

Andrómeda negó con la cabeza. "Él no siempre fue un Mortífago. Mientras crecía, él era justo ...

"¿Un idiota?" Ofreció Narcissa.

"No, él estaba ..."

"¿Un snob con prejuicios?"

"Bueno, sí, pero -"

"¿Un imbécil que siguió ciegamente las fanáticas creencias de sus padres, antes de unirse al Señor Oscuro, solo para enojarlo lo suficiente como para que lo mataran?", Preguntó maliciosamente Narcissa.

Andrómeda la miró con reproche. "Eso puede ser cierto, pero él tenía sus puntos buenos". Siempre fue muy dulce con los elfos domésticos de su familia, por ejemplo ".

"Eso es porque sus únicas otras opciones para socializar en esa casa fueron sus padres locos y un hermano mayor que lo molestaba constantemente", dijo Narcissa con desdén.

Harry regresó a la escena de Shrieking Shack, y al tono desdeñoso de Sirius cuando mencionó a su hermano. "¿Qué hizo él para ser asesinado?"

Ambas hermanas se encogieron de hombros. "No tengo idea", admitió Andromeda. "Su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado, pero en aquel entonces, si alguien desaparecía, era porque You-Know-Who o sus seguidores habían llegado a ellos. Quién sabe, tal vez se dio cuenta de que estaba loco y trató de irse ".

"Por favor, el Señor Oscuro probablemente lo haya asesinado por estupidez general. Huir del Señor Oscuro hubiera requerido que Regulus tuviera un pensamiento original propio, y eso nunca hubiera sucedido. Ahora, creo que ya es hora de que los tres se vayan a la cama ", dijo Narcissa.

Parecía que Draco quería discutir, pero una ceja levantada de Narcissa lo hizo asentir con la cabeza. Él, Harry y Hermione se despidieron de los Tonks y se dirigieron al piso de arriba.

"Me pregunto cómo es tener una familia normal", dijo Draco una vez que estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído.

"No me preguntes", respondió Harry. En lo que a él respectaba, cualquiera que intentara tan duro como los Dursley para parecer normal tenía serios problemas.

Hermione se mordió el labio y miró entre ellos torpemente. "De hecho, es bastante aburrido".

"Me gustaría aburrir a los mortífagos cualquier día", murmuró Draco.

Hermione claramente no tenía una respuesta por una vez, y se deslizó en su habitación con un suave "buenas noches".

Draco miró a Harry. "Ven a dormir en mi habitación".

"Pero tu madre"

"- Estaré ocupado recordando a mi tía. Créeme."

Harry miró la cara infeliz de Draco y asintió. "Estaré allí en unos minutos. Pero si tu madre nos atrapa, todo es culpa tuya ".

Después de cepillarse los dientes y ponerse el pijama, Harry asomó la cabeza hacia el pasillo y luego se dirigió de puntillas a la habitación de Draco. Entró y encontró a Draco sentado en la cama, abrazándose las rodillas mientras miraba por la ventana más cercana la lluvia torrencial.

"¿Estás bien?" Harry preguntó mientras se ponía a su lado.

"Son solo cinco años".

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Que es?"

Draco se giró para mirarlo. "La condena de mi padre. Cinco años, cuatro, ahora, y él estará fuera, y hará todo lo posible para arrastrar a mi madre y a mí de nuevo a cómo solían ser las cosas. Volver a cómo solía ser mi familia ".

Harry se arrastró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Draco. "Si lo intenta, fracasará".

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" La voz de Draco fue un poco amortiguada por el codo de Harry.

"Tu mamá. Le hablé sobre algunas de estas cosas en mi cumpleaños, cuando tú y Hermione estaban nadando. Ella no quiere tener nada que ver con él ", dijo Harry con confianza, luego tiró de Draco hasta que estuvo acostado sobre su espalda.

"Es cierto que ha estado teniendo algunos asuntos", reflexionó Draco mientras miraba hacia el techo.

Harry apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco. "Además ella está dejando que los pavos reales se vuelvan locos. ¿Cómo podría volver a quererla después de eso?

Draco soltó una breve carcajada que hizo que la cabeza de Harry rebotara levemente. "A veces eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?"

"Huh. Pensé que siempre que era un idiota ", dijo Harry en broma.

"Puedes ser ambos", dijo Draco antes de inclinar la cara de Harry para besarlo.

"Imbecil", Harry respiró contra los labios de Draco.

"Mmm. Imbecil ".


End file.
